The Curse of the Dragons
by Riku Sempai
Summary: A mysterious girl casts a spell on Seto and Joey, transforming them into half humans and half dragons. Will they be able to lift this curse? Or will they have to change every night? Read and find out!
1. The Mysterious Girl

Description: A mysterious girl casts a spell on Seto and Joey, transforming them into half humans and half dragons. Will they be able to lift this curse? Or will they have to change every night? Read and find out!

Title: The Mysterious Girl

Hello! Welcome to my second fan fiction! I must warn you readers that this story is...How should I say this?...Freaky? Oh well, hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters, I only own Riku.

* * *

Seto had been working for hours in Kaiba Corporation, and he decided to walk around town and take a break from his company. He walked through the the night, looking around at the dark alleyways as he walked pass them. He stopped suddenly when he heard a voice, calling to him.

"Seto-Sama...Seto-Sama..."

"Who's there?"

Seto tried to follow the voice, and was led to the back alleyways. That's when he saw a young girl who glowed a bright white light around her. Her white hair was playfully swaying behind her back, and her eyes glowed a bright blue glare at Seto.

"Seto-Sama...Seto-Sama..."

"I'm here. But what is it you want?"

He stared at the girl in confusion, untill the girl jumped up to him and went straight through his body.

"What the-!"

Before Seto could react, the girl dissapeared within his body. Seto collapsed and when he looked up, his eyes began to glow a bright blue.

"Seto-Sama...My Blue Eyes White Dragon...Please, use this power wisely..."

Seto looked down at a puddle of water on the ground. He saw as his eyes glowed just like the girl and immediately closed his eyes.

"No, I must be dreaming. This is all some kind of trick!"

Seto opened his eyes and saw that they had changed back to his regular dark blue eyes. He quickly got up on his feet and ran straight towards his mansion.

"This can't be real!"

He ran into the mansion's front doors and he tried to catch his breath.

"It can't be real... It just can't..."

"What was that, big brother?"

Seto shot his head up, and saw as Mokuba looked very worried for his older brother. Seto immediately tried to calm himself down before replying cooly, "It's alright Mokuba. It's nothing."

"You look exausted Seto. Did something happen?"

Seto let out a heavy sigh before saying "It's nothing Mokuba. Really, I'm just tired..." Seto walked towards the stairs and was about to head to his room, but he stopped when he heard Mokuba say "Good night Seto!"

"G'night Mokuba."

* * *

"Seto-Sama...My Blue Eyes White Dragon...Please, use this power wisely..."

Seto tossed and turned in his sleep. The girl's voice kept repeating those words over and over again in his mind. All of a sudden, Seto felt a sharp pain in his chest and got up. He felt his whole body was burning as he clenched his hands around his chest. He felt so much unbearable pain around his whole body, as he gritted his teeth and folded his hands into fists. He couldn't stand it any longer and he passed out on the floor.

* * *

"Ugh...What happened?"

Seto got up and sat on the floor. He rubbed his head and opened his eyes, just to have the biggest shock of his day. He looked at his hands and saw that they had changed into claws, and what would have been his fingers had changed into a pale white color, and it had spread all the way to his wrists. He looked at his feet and saw as his feet had became claws as well. He saw as they were colored the same color as his clawed hands, and that they were longer, skinnier, and more complexed. He then noticed that his hands and feet had closely resembled that of a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

(No! This has to be some kind of trick!)

He tried to stand up, but since he wasn't so used to his feets' new shape, he fell on his back. As soon as he fell, he felt as if he fell on top of something. He sat on the floor and looked behind him just to see that he had grown a long tail that looked like a Blue Eye's tail, but was longer and thinner. In addition to the tail, he also had sprouted dragon wings from his back. He looked up towards his bed and then tried to pull himself up by hanging on to the bars at the end of his bed. As he tried to stand on his feet, he looked at a standing mirror that he had on the wall. He saw that he looked like a humanoid Blue Eyes White Dragon. He still looked like himself, but he had wings, a long tail, and clawed hands and feet. He also had scales around his arms, legs, and all throughout his back.

(What's wrong with me? Why am I like this?)

He started to try to walk around on his hands and feet, since it was easier to move around instead of trying to balance on his two really skinny feet again. He pounced on his window and looked down, then he looked at his wings.

"Hmm...I wonder what it feels like to fly?"

Seto leaped from the window, but because of his feets' new shape, he leaped even higher and farther than he wanted to. He tried to flap his wings furiously, but he still headed towards the ground. At the end of his very first flight, he landed on the ground slowly but roughly.

"I can't let Mokuba or anyone else see me like this... I need a place to stay...But where?"

Seto dashed away from his mansion and searched for a place to stay. He ran up to a tree and used his claws to climb up. Then he jumped from tree to tree before he jumped on the roof of one of the buildings in the city.

* * *

Seto was jumping from one building roof to another, still searching for a place to stay. But when he leaped from one certain building, he leaped too far and went over the second building he wanted to land on. He flapped his wings as hard as he can, but he fell into a bunch of crates that were stacked up next to the side of the building. He stuck out his face from the bottom of the pile of broken crates, only to see a blonde-haired girl dressed in black, come walking up to him.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

Seto looked at her, and figured there's no point in asking her for help, since once she sees his dragon-like body, she might get scared and run. He jumped out of the pile of broken crates and broke into a dash. The girl only got a glimpse of his wings and his tail, and thought to herself,

(What in the world!).

To Seto's surprize, the girl ran after him, shouting "Hey wait! Come back!" Seto didn't know what to do about her, so he jumped up on a tree and started hopping onto the other trees.

Seto kept leaping from one tree to the next, and then he stopped. He looked behind him and saw that the girl wasn't there anymore. But when he looked forward, he saw a ghost with sharp steel claws that looked exactly like the girl from before. She stood in front of Seto and had her arms crossed and her claws tapping irittably on her arms.

"Are you about done running away from me? Because it's getting old really fast."

Seto looked at the ghost, and was surprized she didn't give the slightest care that he was half human and half dragon.

"You know, running away from people who wanted to help is not gonna do you any good."

"How did you-"

"It's pretty obvious to me that you need help. But next time you need help, try asking instead of running."

Seto just looked at the girl with a confused face.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Good question. Why indeed would I want to help a complete stranger? I guess it's just in my nature, that's why."

The girl leaped to the next tree, and then onto the roof of a nearby building. She turned to face Seto and then asked "Are you coming?"

Seto started to follow her before she ran off again. He almost lost sight of her untill he saw the ghost stop in front of the house.

"You needed a place to stay, right?"

Seto leaped down to the girl before she walked into the house and held the door open, beckoning Seto to come in. He walked in and then sat on the couch that was in the girl's living room.

"You know, I never did catch your name. My name's Seto."

The girl closed the door before replying "I'm Riku."

* * *

TBC

So, should I continue the story? Or should I just erase it? Thanks for reading, and be sure to review!


	2. Red Eyes Black Dragon Revealed

Chapter 2: Red Eyes Black Dragon Revealed

First of all, I'd like to thank all of you lovely reviewers! For it was you guys who motivated me to continue this story. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters. I only own Riku.

* * *

Seto Curled up like a cat on Riku's couch, and was about to drift to sleep. Then as he slept, he heard the voice.

"Seto-Sama, my Blue Eyes White Dragon... Use the power...The power of the Orichalcos!" The voice cooed.

"No! Stay away from me! You gave me enough trouble already!" Seto was shouting in his sleep while slashing the air with his claws.

"Seto-Sama! Seto-Sama! SETO!"

Seto opened his eyes and jumped in surprise. He landed on the arms of the couch, but he was balancing on his feet. Since he wasn't so use to walking on his feet, let alone balancing on them, he fell flat on his face. Riku only stared at him with sweatdrops. Riku placed the food she made on a nearby table before helping Seto get back on the couch.

"I'm not gonna even ask why you were attacking like that in your sleep."

Riku pushed the food closer towards Seto. He stared at her and said "Attacking?" before he began eating the food.

"Yeah! You should have seen yourself! You were slashing at the air as if you were trying to kill it or something. Not to mention that you were talking to someone in your sleep."

Seto gave her a confused look before taking a bite out of a peice of bread. Riku crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair before saying, "Speaking of which, exactly who did you try to slash the life out of?"

Seto gave her a shocked face. "I wasn't trying to kill anyone!"

The girl giggled before replying, "Heh heh, I didn't mean it like that! What I meant was, who were you talking to?"

Seto put the piece of bread he had on the table before he let out a deep sigh and replied, "It's that girl... The girl who did this to me..."

Riku got up and sat next to Seto before replying in a serious tone.

"What did this girl look like?"

"She had white hair, and she was like a small child. Her whole body glowed white while her eyes glowed light blue."

Riku sat back and leaned on the arm of the couch. She lowered her head and then sighed.

"I see...So she came back..."

At that moment, Seto pounced on Riku and pinned her to the floor. His wings were arched in a defensive position, and he shot her a deadly glare.

"You know the girl who did this to me!"

He looked at Riku's face, and in his mind, her face started to look more and more like the girl's face, and her eyes glowed light blue.

"You! You're the girl, aren't you!"

Seto growled, but he was caught off guard when Riku pushed him away and pinned him to the ground. She showed him an even more deadlier glare than he did.

"Look! I am not the girl who did this to you! I barely even know you!"

Seto shook his head and saw the girl's glowing light blue eyes dissapear. Then he stared into Riku's deep purple eyes as they shot an icy glare towards him.

"Now if you want my help to change back, I suggest you control yourself!"

Riku got off of Seto and was about to walk away when she felt someone grab her hand. She turned and saw Seto begging on his knees while his hands clunge onto her arm.

"I'm really sorry for going after you like that. Please forgive me..."

Riku sighed and Seto bent his head down before he whispered "Please...I don't want to be like this...Help me..."

Riku thought she was imagining things, but she could have sworn she saw a tear drop fall from his eyes. Seto almost thought he lost his chance of finding a way to break the curse untill he looked up and saw Riku sit on her knees right in front of him and smile at him.

"Alright, I'll help."

Seto smiled at her before he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Unfortunately, he didn't know that in his current form he had more strength and power than before, and he squeezed Riku alot tighter than he intended to.

"Thank you! How can I ever repay you?"

"Guh! You can start by letting me go!"

Seto stared at her before he noticed how tightly he was squeezing her. He smiled sheepishly and let Riku fall on her hands and knees while gasping for air. After Riku caught her breath, she got back on her knees and stared at Seto.

"Anyways, I know about that girl, but I don't actually know her personally."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Luna. A long time ago, she was the princess and the rightful heir to the throne of a kingdom who worshiped the Orachalcos and the beast of destruction, Leviathin. She was also the owner of two guardian spirits, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and the Red Eyes Black Dragon. In the legend, it is said that she tried to summon Leviathin and take control of him, but he was too strong to control, and Leviathin almost tried to kill her guardian dragons when they tried to protect Luna. In an attempt to save the two dragons, she sent the two dragons away as spirits who would wander in the other parts of the Earth. Nobody knew what happened to Luna since then, but now its clear that she wanted her dragon's spirits to live side by side in the bodies of two chosen ones."

Seto looked down and stared at his clawed hands and his tail before he looked at Riku.

"But why me?"

"Well, you somehow have a connection to the Blue Eyes White Dragon. You might have been chosen by the dragon's spirit because it knows you will do well when trying to control its power. It knows you are familiar with its power, so it thought it was safe to choose you."

Seto was still confused, yet humbled that he was chosen. Then he thought of the other dragon.

"Riku? You said there were two dragons. And if the two chose a person like this, who's the second chosen one?"

Riku sighed and then she looked away from Seto.

"I'm not sure. I only scensed your power so far. I haven't scensed any other-"

Seto saw as Riku's eyes glowed a bright gold for less than a minute before changing back to deep purple.

"Riku?"

"She's here. She's going to reveal the second chosen one."

Riku was about to dash out of the house when she stooped with Seto's call.

"Riku wait! Can't I help?"

"Stay here! I'll be back!"

Before Seto could say anything else, Riku ran out the door.

* * *

"Heh heh! That was great!"

Joey was smiling and walking out of a fast food place, closely followed by Tea, Tristian, and Yugi.

"Of course it was great for you! You ate about ten cheese burgers!" Tea said, as she watched Joey strech his arms.

Everyone else just laughed. Tea, Tristian, and Yugi were about to walk off when they turned to Joey and waved at him.

"See you tomorrow Joey!" Yugi shouted, as he waved to Joey. Tea and Tristian also waved to Joey before they both said "See ya tomorrow Joey!" Joey smiled and waved to everyone before replying back, "Yeah! See ya later guys!" Tea, Tristian, and Yugi went their own separate ways while Joey went to walk down the city streets.

Joey kept walking untill he stopped and heard a voice.

"Joey-Kun... Joey-Kun..." Joey looked at the alleyways to his left and saw a small, white-haired girl stare at him from behind the alleyway walls before she ran.

"Hey! Come back!" Joey ran after the girl and as soon as he ran halfway through the back of the alleyways, he tripped over a big puddle of water. He looked at his reflection on the puddle and saw the girl floating behind him. But this time, the girl's body glowed deep purple, and her eyes glowed blood red.

"What in the-"

Before Joey could finish his sentence, he watched in horror as the girl went through his back and into his body. He shut his eyes and then opened them slowly. He saw his reflection through the puddle of water, and was shocked to see that his eyes glowed a deep shade of red.

"I must be goin' crazy!"

"Joey-Kun... My Red Eyes Black Dragon... Use this power wisely..."

Joey shut his eyes tightly before he slowly opened his eyes again. He sighed with relief that his eyes changed back to their regular brown color.

"I'll never eat ten cheese burgers at once again..."

Joey stood up and brushed off the incident as he walked home. Riku soon saw him as she jumped from tree to tree and stopped. But it didn't take her long for her to realize that Luna had already cast the power of the Red Eyes Black Dragon on Joey.

* * *

"Joey-Kun...Joey-Kun...My Red Eyes Black Dragon...Please, use this power wisely..."

Joey was tossing and turning in his sleep as Luna's voice repeated itself over and over again untill Joey woke up. He looked around his room and breathed heavily.

"What's up with that freaky voice in my head? It must've been those cheese burgers...Yeah, that's it!"

Joey tried to go back to sleep, but then he felt his whole body burning. He cringed as he felt a burning sensation all over his body, and felt as if his body was being torn to shreds. He tried to tough it out and face the pain, but the pain from all around his body was so unbearable that he collapsed and passed out.

* * *

Joey had opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He thought that he just probably fell out of his bed during his sleep, but he felt something was a little off. He tried to stand up, but he lost his balance easily and fell on his back. He sat on the floor and was shocked to see that his feet had changed shape, and that he grew a long, black tail.

"I must be dreamin'."

He slowly got up and balanced on his bed. Then he walked step by step to his bedroom door.

"Ok... It's just like tip toein'...One step at a time..."

Joey finally managed to reach the door. He slowly opened it and saw Serenity in the living room. She was eating something she made for dinner while reading a book. Joey quickly closed the door.

"No! I can't let Serenity see her big bro like this!"

Joey sighed before he stared at his bedroom window.

"Maybe I could find somewhere else to stay untill I change back...If I change back..."

Joey slowly opened the window and carefully climbed up on the tree branches next to him. He dashed from one tree to the next in hopes that his friends would help him.

* * *

TBC

So, how do you like the second chapter? Sorry it took so long to post up. Thanks again for reading and be sure to review!


	3. Tea's Fear, Joey's New Allies

Title: Tea's Fear, Joey's New Allies

Hello! I just wanted to thank all the readers for reading the previous chapters of this fan fiction. Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter! Thanks for all your support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or any of its characters. I only own Riku and Luna. I also own Cathy and Chris. (But not for long!)

* * *

Joey was jumping from tree to tree along the neighborhood, trying to think of a way to change back.

"I have got to find help. I have to change back. I can't stay like this forever! I'm sure my friends can help me... I hope."

Joey ran towards Tea's house while secretly followed by Riku. She became her ghost form and watched Joey while leaping from one building to the next.

* * *

That night, Tea was relaxing on her couch while putting on a scary movie. She streched her arms and munched on some popcorn as she watched a girl named Cathy and a boy named Chris walk around in a neighborhood late at night. Chris stopped and saw a haunted built behind giant black gates and thought of a plan to scare Cathy.

"Hey Cathy, wanna check out that house?" He said in a sly voice, as he pointed towards the house.

"I don't know... It looks kind of creepy." Cathy replied with a hesitant tone in her voice.

"Aww come on Baby girl, I'll protect you through the whole thing!"

Chris said in a comforting voice as he held Cathy's hand.

"Don't fall for it, Cathy. He might be the first one to run out the door." Tea stated, bluntly. She hugged one of the cushions on the couch as she kept watching the movie.

"Well... If you'll keep me safe... Alright, let's go."

Cathy took Chris's hand and they both went into the house. Chris slowly opened the front gates and they both slowly walked over the old, dead grass that used to be the front lawn. Cathy slowly raised her hand towards the front door, only to have it creep open by itself. A shot of fear went down Tea's spine, but she kept watching as Cathy and Chris went in. They slowly walked through the dark living room of the mansion before Cathy and Chris turned on their flashlights.

"I'm gonna go and try to turn on the lights." Cathy said, as she walked through the darkness.

"O-o-ok Baby girl. Just l-let me know if y-you need any h-help." Chris stuttered. He forgot that he was afraid of the dark.

Suddenly, Chris heard a girl scream and Tea nearly jumped off the couch.

"B-B-Baby girl?"

Chris slowly walked toward the area Cathy dissapeared to. Suddenly his flashlight went off and he stood still, shivering in the dark. Thunder crashed, and revealed a monster, slowly coming towards Chris. Chris finally managed to turn on his flashlight and shined the light at the monster to reveal that it was a creature that resembled a humanoid Red Eyes Black Dragon. The creature growled before it snatched Chris and knocked away the flashlight. Tea shreiked and jumped off the couch as she heard Chris scream and the movie ended.

Tea got back on the couch and shook violently as she hugged her cushion and muttered, "It was only a movie. T-t-there is no such thing as humanoid dragons."

Tea closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she turned off the T.V. and walked towards her bedroom door. She yawned before saying "I might as well get some sleep."

She went to her room and quietly shut the door. She tucked herself into bed before she tried to fall asleep. Suddenly she heard a gentle tapping noise coming from the window. Tea slowly went to the window and opened it just to have Joey leap into the room. She shreiked at the were-dragon and tried to back up from Joey.

Joey just stared at her with a confused look before he pleaded, "Tea! Please, I need your help!"

"Get back!" Tea shouted, as she grabbed a nearby magazine and rolled it up. "I got a magazine and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Tea swung the rolled up agazine madly untill Joey perched himself on Tea's windowsill.

"Tea..."

"Get back! Go away! Go back!" Tea shouted, as she raised her rolled up magazine threateningly.

"Tea it's me! Jo-" before Joey could finish his sentence, Tea smacked him in the face with the magazine before continuously screaming, "Shoo! Shoo monster, shoo!"

Joey lost his balance and fell from the window into the moist grass outside. Joey couldn't believe that Tea would do something like that to him. He stared at her window and watched as she shut the window and went back to sleep. Joey felt tears roll down his eyes as he ran off towards the park. Riku just got to the scene when she noticed that Joey was running towards the park. With a deep sigh, she ran after Joey by jumping through the trees.

* * *

Riku ran after Joey by leaping from one tree to another. She stopped and stood on a tree branch as she looked around and spotted Joey. He curled himself up under a tree and shivered. Riku quietly and gently tapped his wings before he lifted them and saw her. As soon as he saw the ghost he jumped and landed on his back before he scooted closer to the tree. Riku just stared at him.

"W-w-who are you! Stay back! Or else I'll...I'll...Er... I'll scratch your eyes out!" Joey shouted as he extended his claws.

Riku just looked at him and gave him a faint smile before she took one step closer. Joey growled before he leaped at her and got ready to attack.

"Grr! I warned yas!"

He slashed his claws continuously at Riku, unaware that his claws went right through her, now transparent body. Riku gave out a faint yawn before Joey realized his attacks weren't working.

"You about done yet?" Riku said blandly before Joey stared in shock.

"Oh boy! I probably made her mad! She's probably gonna rip me ta shreds unless I think of something fast!"

Riku watched in confusion as Joey bowed and put his clawed hands together as if he was praying.

"I give up! I surrender! Uncle! Just please don't kill me!"

"Kill you? I don't want to hurt you. I want to help you."

Joey looked up at Riku with a puppy eye look on his face before he pleaded, "please, I didn't mean to attack you, just don't kill...Wait, what did you say?"

Both Riku and Joey had confused looks on their faces before Joey asked, "You wanted ta help me?"

"Yeah!"

Riku jumped up to a tree before she looked back down towards Joey.

"So, do you want to come with me?"

Joey figured that the girl was the only help he can get for now so he leaped up to a tree next to her.

"Ok, where are we goin'?" Joey asked as the two started jumping through the trees, Riku leading the way.

"To my house. You did need a place to stay, right?"

They both continued to leap through the trees untill they stopped in front of a house. Both Riku and Joey leaped to the ground before Joey asked, "By the way, what's your name?"

Riku replied, "I'm Riku." while slowly opening the door.

"My name's Joey." Joey said, as he watched Riku open the door and beckon him to come inside.

Riku turned back to her normal form before she walked in, and saw Seto look towards her before saying, "Hello Riku. Glad you came back."

Riku smiled before replying, "I was able to find the second chosen one."

Riku stepped aside to reveal Joey. As soon as Joey and Seto saw each other they both arched their backs and growled at each other. They both looked as if they were gonna rip each other's throats.

"Dog boy!" Seto growled.

"Money bags!" Joey growled back.

"So you guys already know each other..." Riku muttered, as she stared at the two were-dragons with sweatdrops.

* * *

TBC

Thanks for reading third chapter of this story. Just to let you guys get a sneak peak, the next chapter will tell more about Luna, as well as continue on with Joey and Seto's part of the story in other words, the story might have different points of views as well as flashbacks of Luna's past. Thanks for reading and be sure to check out the next chapter!


	4. The Truth of Luna's Past

Title: The Truth of Luna's Past

Hiya! I'd like to thank all of you readers for reading the previous chapters. I'd also like to mention that I am posting any updates or the status of a new chapter to a story on my profile, so if you haven't already, be sure to check my profile for any updates or updates to come. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. I only own Riku and Luna. (And maybe Phiore.)

* * *

A young, white-haired girl sat in a gold chamber with two giant flames, dancing from two giant torches shaped like serpents. She stared deeply at a giant statue of a black dragon that stood in between the two torches.

"Luna... Luna..."

The girl looked behind her and stared at a tall, blonde haired woman who's face was hidden in the dimly lit area of the chamber. The woman saw as Luna had a small teardrop fall from her cheek, slowly followed by another bunch of teardrops.

"Luna... What's wrong? Why are you crying?" The woman said, comfortingly.

"Oh Mother... I can sense something terrible's gonna happen... And I... I..."

Luna buried her face in her hands and bursted into tears.

"Oh my..." the woman whispered as she walked closer to Luna.

The light from the flame revealed the woman's face as she walked closer to Luna. She had deep purple eyes just like her daughter, and her blonde hair swayed back and forth as she walked to her daughter and hugged her.

" I see my darling. You don't want anything to happen to your guardians..." The woman cooed to Luna, as she gently rubbed her back.

Suddenly a spirit of a blue eyes white dragon and a red eyes black dragon appeared beside Luna and gave her a comforting yet concerned look. Luna looked up at them and sniffed before more tears formed in her eyes.

"Seto-Sama... Joey-Kun... Do... Do you both feel the same way?" Luna asked as she wiped away her tears.

Both dragons nodded their heads before they roared a gentle, comforting roar.

"My darling, I understand that you wanted to keep your guardians safe, but please understand... They want you to be safe too."

Luna wiped away all her tears before she stood up and walked towards the statue of the black dragon.

"Leviathin... Dad's guardian... Maybe he can help."

Luna sat on her knees, put both of her hands together, and closed her eyes before she said, "Please Guardian Leviathin... Please watch over Seto-Sama... Watch over Joey-Kun... and please watch over my mom and dad..."

* * *

"Money Bags!" Joey growled.

"Dog Boy!" Seto growled back.

"Money Bags? Dog Boy? I guess you guys know each other pretty well..." Riku sighed.

"Dis rich boy is da owner of Kaiba Corp! He cares about nothin' but his money!" Joey stated, before he growled some more at Seto.

"Hmm... Kaiba Corp... So he's one of the Kaiba Brothers..." Riku muttered.

"That's not true! Anyways you lost to Duke Devlin and had to dress up like a dog and act like one on T.V.!" Seto said before he growled even more at Joey.

"Oh yeah... I think I remember seeing someone like that..." Riku muttered under her breath before she giggled silently.

"Dat's it Kaiba! I'm Takin' you down!" Joey shouted.

"Bring it on, Puppy Boy!" Seto souted back before they both jumped at each other.

Seto grabbed Joey by his wing while Joey grabbed Seto by the tail. Riku stared at the two with sweatdrops before she thought of an idea.

"You guys seem like good friends." Riku said.

Joey and Seto stared at her with shocked expressions before they both shouted "What?"

"Well if you guys weren't friends, you wouldn't care about what you both say to each other."

Joey and Seto stared at each other before they let each other go and gave one another death glares.

"(Finally, a little peace...) You guys look exausted... Maybe you both should get some rest." Riku said before she walked upstairs.

Joey pounced on the couch before he shouted "I call dis spot!" Seto just stared at him before he pounced on a chair and curled up.

* * *

A young man with long, teal hair and amber eyes stood outside a balcony made out of pearl stone, and stared down at his people as they went along the town, doing their daily routine and talking amoungst each other. He quickly turned his attention to a small figure that was walking towards him.

"Dad!" The figure shouted.

As it got real close to the man, the light from the sun revealed that the small figure was Luna. She jumped towards the man and hugged him.

"Luna my child, what brings you here?" The man cooed, before Luna looked at him with a concerned look and asked, "Did you find out any news about the Orichalcos stone?"

The man shook his head from side to side before he sighed, "I'm sorry my child. I found no news of the Orichalcos stone. I haven't found out what this stone is capable of quite yet."

Luna looked at the man's face and then stared at the large chunk of a green rock with a yellow stone in it. Luna stared at the stone before she saw a black spirit swirling around the yellow stone and watched as the spirit turned into a pupil of an eye and glared evily at Luna. Luna shreiked a little and jumped as the eye glared threateningly at her. the man saw this and threw the stone aside while he hugged Luna comfortingly.

"So this is what you saw... You saw the evil in that stone."

Suddenly Luna's mother ran towards the two while shouting out "Dartz! Dartz!"

The woman ran up to the man before he put his hands on her shoulder and said in a worried tone, "What's wrong Phiore?"

"It's the whole city! Everyone's changing into monsters!" Phiore shouted, as she pointed towards the city from the balcony.

Dartz heard some growling coming from the hallway in the castle and suddenly two sets of yellow eyes peaked out from the darkness. The two figures walked closer to reveal two half human, half tigers that used to be the royal guards. Dartz and Phiore both grabbed Luna before they ran past the guards and headed towards the front gates. By the time they got out of the castle, Dartz, Phiore, and Luna looked up to see a giant black dragon, screeching in pain.

"Leviathin!" Luna screamed, as she watched the dragon screech in pain as his body changed shape and the Orichalcos sign appeared on his forehead.

The dragon's body twisted and turned untill he became a very long, very large sea snake dragon. It growled a dangerous growl before it shot a powerful blast toward the city. The rubble from the part of the city Leviathin destroyed was flung in the air towards Dartz, Phiore, and Luna. One of the peices of rubble was a peice of the Orichalcos stone, and as it landed in front of Dartz, it glowed bright green. Dartz fell on his knees and had both of his hands on either side of his head before he screamed in pain. Phiore was about to get closer to Dartz, but he looked up at her and Luna with a murderous glint in his eyes. His right eye changed from amber to green and the Orichalcos sign appeared on his forehead. Phiore grabbed Luna and quickly ran away from Dartz and the castle.

* * *

Seto slowly opened his eyes and adjusted to the light coming from the sunshine in the window. Joey also woke up and rubbed his eyes. Then they noticed something different. They looked at their hands and noticed that they were no longer were-dragons. Riku was already wide awake. She was quietly reading a book when suddenly...

"YES!"

Riku jumped in surprise before she ran down the stairs and saw both Seto and Joey as they jumped and said, "We changed back! It's a miracle! We changed back!"

They both hugged each other without thinking. And the friendly hug only lasted for a few seconds before they both stared at each other and jumped away.

"Blech! I hugged Dog Boy!"

"Eww! Rich snob germs!"

Riku stared at the two with sweatdrops before she muttered, "They're both bakas..."

She walked down the stairs towards them before she stated, "You guys should know something about your powers. You guys have to know that you might have to change into were-dragons each night untill you are able to control your transformations."

Joey stared at Riku before asking, "How do ya know dat?"

Riku held up a book before she replied, "I researched it. Anyways you guys should also avoid getting angry. Anger can also trigger you to transform."

Seto rolled his eyes before he muttered, "Easier said than done..."

"Oh and just to let you know guys, you can come back here any time in case something happens."

Riku smiled as Seto and Joey before they smiled back. The three said farewell as Seto headed back to his company and Joey went off to join his friends.

* * *

TBC

Thank you all for reading this story, be sure to review! And be sure to check out the next chapter!

Warning! Anything below the line has spoilers in it. Read at your own risk! You have been warned!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to say a few things about this story and the Doom series of Yugioh.

It is true that Dartz has a queen of Atlantis named Phiore, however the Phiore in this story is alot more different than the Phiore in the anime.

Dartz did have a daughter, however she looks nothing like Luna and his daughter's name in the anime is Chris. (Christ in japanese.)

Leviathin looks similar to Critias in the story, but in the anime, Levathin originally was a giant sea snake type of dragon. (Which is the form that the Leviathin in the story changed into.)


	5. A Hidden Secret And A Lost Child

Title: A Hidden Secret And A Lost Child

First off, I'd like to thank all the readers for not only reading the previous chapters, but also waiting for this chapter. I'm very sorry for making everyone wait for so long. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. I only own Riku and Luna.

* * *

"Big Brother! Where have you been?"

Seto walked through the front doors, and as the doors closed, he was hugged tightly by his little brother.

"I went to your room, and I was gonna ask you something, but you weren't there. And then I looked everywhere for you, and I...I..."

Mokuba hugged Seto even tighter and stained Seto's clothes with tears while Seto rubbed his little brother's head and cooed, "It's ok Mokuba... I'm here... I'm really sorry I scared you..."

Seto watched as Mokuba sniffed and sobbed on his chest and felt that now was definitely not the time to tell Mokuba about his curse. He looked towards the hallway of his mansion and his eyes widened when he saw Luna walk by. He looked down at Mokuba, who was staring up towards him as he asked, "Big Brother? What are you looking at?"

Seto looked back at the hallway and saw that Luna dissapeared before he gave Mokuba a comforting smile and replied, "It's nothing."

The Kaiba brothers both stood up before they went off to attend to the company.

* * *

Joey walked the streets of Domino City and soon spotted Yugi, Tea, and Tristian talking to each other.

"Hey guys!" Joey shouted, as he ran towards the gang.

"Hey Joey!" the others shouted back.

"So anyways, I was watching a scary movie last night and I tried to sleep when I heard something tapping on my window." Tea stated with a sigh.

"Yeah, then what?" Tristian asked, eagerly.

Yugi also wanted to hear more, but Joey didn't because he remembered that event, and to him it wasn't a good memory.

"So I opened the window and I could have sworn a dragon jumped into my room!" Tea continued.

Tristian looked at Tea with a confused look before he said, "Aww come on Tea! Dragons wouldn't just jump into random people's windows! There's no such thing as dragons!"

Joey muttered, (Yeah, dat's exactly what I thought untill I became one...)

"But it's true! Come to think of it, I remembered it said its name was 'Jo'."

Tea looked confused at the others before Yugi smiled and said, "Jo huh? That's a cool name for a dragon. Heh, it reminds me of Joey's name.

Tristian started to laugh at Yugi's comment while Joey stared at Yugi.

"Are you kidding? What kind of a dragon is named Jo?"

Joey glared at Tristian before he muttered, (A dragon dat didn't get da chance to say his whole name, dat's who.)

Everyone except Joey laughed at Tristian's comment. Joey looked towards the park and he thought he saw Luna, sitting on a tree branch and watching him. Then Yugi stared at him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you alright Joey? You've been pretty quiet today."

Joey looked at Yugi and then looked towards the park only to see that Luna was gone. He stared in disbelief untill Yugi tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "Hey Joey? What are you looking at?"

Joey turned his head towards Yugi in surprize before he gave off a faint smile.

"It's nothin' Yug'...I was just thinkin' of somethin'.."

"Thinking about what?"

"Oh nothin'...Just...Um... Duel Monsters..."

Tristian snuck up behind Joey and Yugi before he put his arms around their necks and shouted, "Yeah right! Since when was the last time you thought of anything besides food?"

Tea and Yugi laughed while Joey angrily growled, "Why you-"

Just then, Yugi had a surprized look on his face, and Joey turned his attention towards him.

"What's da matter Yug'?"

"Your teeth... I could have sworn I saw you had fangs..."

Joey looked shocked and tried to act as cool as he could. He forgot about how Riku told Seto and him about how their anger could easily trigger them to transform. Tristian looked amazed and confused at the same time before he grabbed Joey in a head-lock.

"Really? So you're saying Joey has fangs?"

"Well... It's just a thought. I'm not-"

"Cool! Let's see then!"

Tristian forced Joey's mouth to open while Joey struggled. In his mind he was hoping that his friends wouldn't find out his secret. Then Tristian said, "Nah, Joey doesn't have fangs."

Tristian freed Joey from his grip before Joey let out a heavy sigh.

Yugi replied, "Hmm... Maybe I was just seeing things... Oh well..."

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba. We need to talk to you about buisness."

Seto sighed before he bluntly said, "Yeah, get to the point."

He folded his hands and glared at the other co-workers while trying to listen to them. Mokuba sat next to his older brother and tried to listen to the meeting while staring back and forth from the other co-workers to Seto. One of the co-workers stood up and then said, "I have a proposal. Suppose Kaiba Corp was to invest its money on a penguin farm. That could easily bring in customers."

Seto sat back to his chair and then said, "Yeah, but the problem is that Kaiba Corp is mainly focused on Duel Monsters and the duel disk system. What do penguins have to do with those?"

The other co-workers mumbled to themselves before one of them rose their hands.

"Yes?" Seto asked.

"What about an orchard? We could invest on that."

Seto glared at him before saying, "That still doesn't have anything to do with Duel Monsters."

He watched as the co-workers talked amongst themselves, and he felt like ripping their heads off. He didn't know how many times he had to tell them that Kaiba Corp mainly focuses on Duel Monsters and duel disks, but it didn't matter. No matter how many times he told them, they never listen.

"What about a petting zoo with monkeys?"

Seto glared at the co-workers and silently growled under his breath, unaware that Mokuba was staring at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Big Brother? Big Brother, can I talk to you privately?"

Seto snapped out of his small rage at the sound of his little brother's voice, and the feel of him tugging on his arm. Seto looked down at Mokuba's sad, concerned face before he sighed and got up.

"Alright you bakas. The meeting is over for now, but when I call for another meeting you hags had better come up with better ideas relating to Duel Monsters or the duel disk."

Seto walked out of the room as Mokuba followed behind him. They both walked through the halls before they snuck into a private room. As soon as they made sure no one was around, Seto gently closed the door and bent down to his brother.

"What's wrong Mokuba?"

"It's just that... Well, it might sound weird but... When you were mad at those guys, I could have sworn you changed..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you looked a little...Different. Your eyes seem to look like a lighter shade of blue, and I thought you had fangs..."

Seto placed his hand on Mokuba and gave him a comforting smile. He knew that he must have changed a little because of his anger, but unfortunately for him, Mokuba saw his change sooner than he wanted.

"Mokuba..."

"I know you don't believe me, but it's true! I really did see you change!"

Seto couldn't say that Mokuba was just seeing things, but he still felt that it was too soon to tell him his secret. He hugged Mokuba tightly and whispered, "Mokuba... Can we talk about this later?"

Mokuba buried his face in Seto's chest. "Big Brother... What's happening to you? You've been acting different ever since that night."

Seto patted Mokuba's head before he whispered, "I wish I could tell you Mokuba, but I don't even know myself."

* * *

Various duelists were walking down the sidewalks, talking with their friends and checking out the various shops Domino City has to offer. Birds were chirping peacefully in the trees of the park, and happy couples were having picnics and watching the younger kids as they duel. But across from the park and hidden in the dark alleyways, Riku was standing with her back arched against the wall of the buildings, and she had her arms crossed. She watched as one duelist after another walked passed her along the sidewalk as if she was invisible, but she wouldn't care if anyone noticed her or not. She stared towards the park while wondering what other mysteries are hidden in Luna's past life, as well as Seto's and Joey's past lives as dragons. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as she felt someone was next to her. She looked towards the dark alley and watched as violet eyes stared at her.

"Luna..." Riku muttered.

Luna looked back at her with a faint smile on her face. While Riku only saw Luna, Luna saw something different. For a minute she saw Riku's face staring at her, then she slowly saw the image of Phiore as she smiled warmly at her.

"M...Mo..."

"Huh?"

"Mom!"

Before Riku could realize what was going on, she felt Luna's small body run up to her and hug her waist. Riku didn't know what to do, so she gently patted Luna in an attempt to comfort her.

"Mommy... I thought you were gone... I tried to search for Seto-Sama and Joey-Kun, but I can't find them."

"What do you mean you can't find them? I thought you were the one who awakened them."

"Huh? Mommy, what are you talking about? I couldn't find them at all."

Riku gave a shocked expression to Luna while Luna returned it with a concerned and scared look.

"But then... If you aren't the one who awakened the dragons, then who was-"

Suddenly Riku felt someone else close by. She knew that the person that was coming closer to them was anything but good, as she tried to defend Luna and attack the threat at the same time.

"Mommy? What's wrong? Why are you-"

Suddenly both of the girls heard a menacing laugh. Riku didn't hesitate to defend Luna, and she tried to focus on where the voice was coming from.

"Hah hah hah, so my secret is out!"

As if out of nowhere,a girl who looked exactly like Luna appeared in front of Riku. The girl looked exactly like Luna, but one of her eyes were light blue while the other one was blood red. Her hair was long and white like Luna's, but the tip of each strand of her hair was purple.

"So you were the one who awakened the spirits of Seto and Joey." Riku growled.

"Yes, it's true that I was the one who awakened the spirits of the two dragons. But I guess the real Luna found you. How sweet, now I can end both your lives!"

* * *

TBC

Now the truth is revealed. But who is this imposter, and what are her motives? And will Seto and Joey be able to hide their secret, or will their friends and family find out themselves? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Enter, Mikomi

Title: Enter, Mikomi

Hi. I'd like to thank you all for reading the previous chapters of this story. I must say that this chapter must have been the longest chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. And by the way, for this chapter, I decided to do the disclaimer at the very end of the chapter, due to the fact that this time, the disclaimer shall point out spoilers for the chapter.

* * *

Luna watched in horror as her imposter leaped up and pulled out a daggar before she swooped down towards Luna while shouting, "You shall die!"

Suddenly, Luna saw Riku leap up in front of her, and while, at first, she watched as her imposter and Riku leaped towards each other, she soon saw a flashback of her life. In her mind, Riku slowly turned into Phiore, as she leaped towards Luna and pushed her away from a powerful blast from Leviathin. Phiore was knocked back from the blast while Luna could only watch in horror. She ran towards Phiore's mangled body and bent down to her as Phiore barely managed to place her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Luna...Run..."

Luna didn't want to run. She didn't want to leave her dying mother's side, but she knew she was going to be next if she didn't leave. She looked up to see Leviathin as he got ready to fire another powerful blast. Luna gritted her teeth as the blast came closer to her and Phiore. But as soon as the powerful beam of energy was an inch away from the two, a beam of sapphire energy was fired as it countered the attack. The sapphire beam sliced through Leviathin's attack and smacked Leviathin in the face. Luna looked up to see a Blue Eyes Shining Dragon as it flew in front of her and Phiore. It watched as Leviathin growled in pain before it dissapeared.

"Capernic..." Luna whispered.

She watched as the dragon looked back towards her before she heard a girl scream.

"Aiie! My face!"

Luna snapped back into reality as the image of Capernic slowly changed into Riku as she sliced the imposter on her cheek. Riku turned around and watched as the girl clutched her cheek and glared at her.

"Who are you and why are you disturbing the dragons?"Riku shouted, as she pointed her blade towards the girl.

"I am Aurora. Remember it, for it will be your doom."

Aurora smirked at Riku while rubbing her cheek.

"Tell me, do you know of the other dragons of Atlantis?"

Riku stared in surprise at the question, but didn't reply and didn't budge.

"There are three others that are like your 'Joey-Kun' and your 'Seto-Sama'. I'm sure you know who they are, don't you?"

Riku's eyes started to twitch, and her hands started to shake.

"Capernic, Saiki, and Mikomi..." Riku whispered under her breath.

Aurora didn't pay attention to Riku as she stood up and smirked.

"I see you're trying to help the one's chosen to posses the dragon's powers. Well, if I were you I'd start searching for the other three before they have a little 'accident'."

Luna and Riku watched as a green light swirled around Aurora before she dissapeared.

The sound of her saying, "I sense another dragon being awakened. Think you can find it before they meet their doom?" was all that was left of her.

Riku glared at Aurora's taunting voice before she looked towards Luna. Now she had to figure out how to explain to Joey and Seto about Luna, without having them attack her first.

* * *

Seto walked down the steps and tried to walk out of his company when he stopped and heard the sound of his little brother calling out to him.

"Big Brother? Where are you going?"

Seto shot a glance toward Mokuba as he opened the front door.

"I have to go somewhere. I'll be back in a little while."

Mokuba watched as Seto walked out of the front doors and walk along the sidewalk before he whispered, "Be careful..."

* * *

Tea, Tristian, Joey, and Yugi were walking through the park while watching other people duel. They spotted two boys fighting in an intense duel, so they decided to sit on the park benches and watch.

"Heh, that guy's monsters got his opponent caught in a tight spot!" Tristian shouted out eagerly.

"I don't know. The other guy looks like he got lots of traps set for them." Yugi stated, as he stared at the other guy who had five cards face-down on his side of the field.

"Yeah, right. If that kid doesn't play a monster soon, he's gonna be toast!" Tristian shouted.

The gang watched as the first boy attacked the second with his monsters, but suddenly the boy being attacked activated the Ring of Destruction card and destroyed the strongest monster. The boy who activated the trap card had plenty of life points to spare, so he didn't suffer too much, however, his opponent wasn't so lucky. His opponent had only a handful of life points left, and the effects of the trap had wiped away all that was left of his life points, causing him to lose the duel. After witnessing the boy's defeat, Yugi had a big smile on his face as Tristian returned it with a glare.

"Don't say it!"

Yami slowly appeared, only noticed by Yugi. He watched as Yugi grinned even more while Tristian tried to keep him from saying "I told you so." He looked towards Tea as she laughed at Yugi and Tristian, then he turned towards Joey who was sitting quietly while staring at the park trees.He knew that something was different about Joey because he would usually be the one that would talk a lot and stir up some excitement. He thought Yugi might know something about Joey's strange behavior, and decided to talk to him through his mind. Yugi watched as everything around him became dark. He looked around him but only saw darkness.

"Yugi... Do you notice something a little different about Joey?"

Yugi looked up towards the voice before he came face to face with Yami.

"What do you mean?"

"He seems to be a lot more silent than usual, and he seems to have something on his mind... Doesn't it all sound a little odd to you?"

Yugi thought of this for a moment. He did seem to notice something a little fishy about Joey. He didn't seem to be the one causing much excitement lately, and he did notice Joey's mind had been wandering a lot. Just as Yami was about to say something, he heard something that he didn't expect...Another voice.

"Yami...Mikomi..."

"What?"

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up and watched as Yami was trying to find the source of the new voice.

"Yami? What are you doing?"

Yami looked at Yugi with a puzzled expression before he asked,

"Did you hear someone?"

"No. Why?"

"It's nothing... Nevermind..."

Yugi felt the darkness leave him as the vision of the park and his friends came back. Tea and Tristian were watching the two boys from earlier as they began a rematch duel, while Yugi watched as Joey was staring through the trees, thinking. Yami was watching Yugi, and was thinking about the voice he heard.

(Who is that girl? And how was she able to talk to me?)

* * *

Seto was very close to Riku's house now. He knew he had to ask her a favor if he still wanted to keep his secret hidden. He walked up to the door and gently pushed it open before he walked in. As expected, Riku was there, sitting on the couch, and was reading a book before Seto came. Riku gave him a faint smile as she walked up to him.

"Hi Seto. So what brings you here?"

Seto walked up to the couch and sat down before he let out a heavy sigh.

" wanted to ask you something. It's about my powers..."

At that moment, Riku's smile turned into a serious look as she sat next to Seto. For thirty minutes or so, Seto explained to Riku about how his job at Kaiba Corp was so stressful, and how he almost revealed his secret to Mokuba a couple of times.

After Seto explained everything, he had a depressed look on his face as he watched Riku cross her arms and lean back against the couch's cushions before she sighed, "I'm sorry Seto. I woud help, but I don't know what I can do."

Seto looked down towards his feet. Suddenly he thought of an idea. He looked up to Riku, and Riku curiously watched as Seto's sad face quickly changed into a mischevious smirk.

"What?"

"You said you would help if you knew what you can do for me, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just got an idea."

* * *

"Curse you, Kaiba!" Riku shouted, as she was stuck in the Kaiba Corp buisness room with all of Seto's co-workers.

Luckily, Seto called Mokuba through his cell phone and told him that Riku would take his place for a few days, so she didn't have to suffer alone. For the whole time she was there, she disdainfully watched as the co-workers across the table were mumbling something to themselves. She gently tugged on the collar of her buisness suit that Seto somehow provoked her to wear. Mokuba was watching Riku as she kept tugging on her suit. He still didn't understand why Seto would want her to take his place for awhile, considering that he doesn't know her, and that Seto didn't mention a word about Riku untill that phone call.

"Um...Mrs. Kaiba lady?"

"I'm not related to Seto Kaiba. My name is Riku Rihatsu."

Riku hoped that saying her name would let them know she doesn't want to be called 'Mrs. Kaiba', but her name went in one ear and out the other.

"Mrs. Kaiba? Do you like monkeys?"

Riku looked dumb-strucked at the co-worker before she put on a fake smile and said, "Well, sometimes... But we really should discuss buisness."

Riku and Mokuba both watched as the co-workers mumbled to themselves before one of them stood up.

"Mrs. Kaiba?"

"My last name's Rihatsu. I already said that."

"Mrs. Kaiba. What do you think about penguins?"

Riku and Mokuba both stared at the co-worker with sweatdrops before Riku mumbled, " Cute... I think they're cute... Now can we discuss buisness?"

The co-workers began to mumble to themselves while Riku tried to quietly talk to Mokuba.

"Do these guys always act like this?"

"Yup. But I have to admit, you seem to have more patience with them than Big Brother."

"Great..."

"Mrs. Kaiba?"

Both Riku and Mokuba turned their attentions to the co-workers while Riku glared at them.

"Do you like monkeys?"

Riku gritted her teeth as she mumbled, "You already asked me that... Please, can we discuss buisness now?"

She glared and watched as the co-workers mumbled to themselves again ,before she sighed and thought, (Well, at least things can't get worse...)

She remembered that before she left, she had written down some titles of books she had on her bookshelf that she thought would be able to answer Seto's questions, but then she remembered something else.

(Luna! Oh crud, I forgot all about her!)

Riku had completely forgot that Luna was sleeping in her bed, and that the bookshelf that had all the books Seto needed was in her bedroom. She felt really sick in her stomach at the very thought of what Seto would do if he saw Luna.

(It just go worse...)

* * *

Seto scanned the note as he walked upstairs to Riku's room. He looked at the three book titles written on the note as he opened the bedroom door without even watching where he was going. Little did he know, Luna was quietly sleeping in Riku's bed. Her small body was covered up by a large blanket and all sorts of pillows. Under the blanket, Luna was quietly curled up while hugging a Kurama plushie, a Pichu plushie, an Ash plushie, and a Hiei plushie in her arms. Seto walked up to the bookshelf without even paying attention to the gentle rise and fall of the pile of pillows on the bed. Seto looked up to the bookshelf and scanned through the books before he picked out the titles he needed. He gathered up the books and was about to walk out of the room when Luna squeaked out a sneeze. Seto looked around the room and tried to look for the source of the squeak when he looked down and noticed that he stepped on a Kuwabara plushie. As he lifted his foot off the plush, it gave off a little squeak.

(So that's where the squeak came from...)

He put his books down and picked up the Kuwabara plushie before he looked up towards a large cabinet with a bunch of other hand-made plushies in it. The bottom shelf had a collection of duel monster plushies, the middle shelf had a wide selection of pokemon plushies, and the top shelf had a Youko Kurama plushie, a Yusuke plushie, a Botan plushie, a Koenma plushie, a Yukina plushie, and a Pikachu plushie, all set up to be displayed. Seto gently placed the Kuwabara plush next to the Yukina plush and picked up the books before he left.

(Heh, who knew that big, bad Riku had a soft side for plushies?)

* * *

"Ok! Now I KNOW that this boy is gonna cream that girl!" Tristian shouted, as he pointed towards a girl and a boy who were having a duel.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Tristian. That girl seems to have a ton of spells and traps set up."

Yugi pointed out that the boy had five very strong monsters, while the girl had five face-down cards. Both of them had only 200 life points left, and the duel was starting to heat up. Tristian watched intently as the boy called one of his monsters to attack, when suddenly the girl activated her Dark Hole spell card, which destroyed all the monsters on the field. Then her turn began and she summoned her Kuriboh. Kuriboh attacked the boy and destroyed the rest of his life points before the girl was declared the winner. Tristian glared at a smiling Yugi before he shouted, "Don't say it!"

Tea and, to everyone's surprize, Joey both giggled as Tristian tried to keep Yugi from saying "I told you so." Yami appeared and watched the gang from the distance. He was still thinking about the voice he heard untill he spotted something. There was a black orb of energy that floated out of the bushes as it came closer and closer to the gang. Yami tried to get closer to see what the orb was doing, when he noticed that the orb was moving towards Yugi.

"No! Yugi!"

Yami tried to run up to Yugi, and as soon as he got close to him, the shadowy orb quickly turned around and went into Yami's body. Yami fell on the floor and felt a sharp ache in his chest before his eyes glowed blood red.

"Mikomi... Mikomi..."

"That voice!"

"Mikomi... My Red Eyes Darkness Dragon... Use this power wisely..."

As soon as the voice dissapeared, Yami's eyes changed back to its regular crimson color, and the ache in his body dissapeared. Yugi turned around and saw Yami on his knees before he asked, "Hey Yami? Are you alright?"

Yami tried to catch his breath before he let out a heavy sigh and replied, "Yes Yugi... I'm fine..."

* * *

TBC

Now the imposter has been revealed. What is she planning to do with the other three unrevealed dragons? And does this mean Yami will also become a were-dragon like Joey and Seto? And will Riku be able to survive the co-workers, or will she rip their heads off? Find out on the next chapter!

And in case you didn't know, yes, I am a proud fan of Yu Yu Hakusho and Pokemon. That may explain the plushies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, Pokemon, or any of their characters. I only own Riku, Luna, and Aurora.


	7. Red Eyes Darkness Dragon

Title: Red Eyes Darkness Dragon

And now, the moment all you readers have been waiting for... A transformation. Yes, this chapter will have a character transform without it being blocked by the character passing out or something. Please note that this is my first attempt at writing a transformation of a character, so please go easy on me. Thanks for reading the previous chapters and I hope you enjoy this one. Oh, one more thing, sorry it took so long. I had been loaded with work and didn't have much free time. Gomen nasai!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. I only own Aurora, Luna, and Riku.

* * *

The bright and sunny day had slowly turned into night, as the sky slowly changed from light blue to an orange and yellow shade of colors as the sun was slowly setting. Joey, Tea, Tristian, and Yugi were all hanging around a giant water fountain that stood in the center of the park. The four sat along the giant rim of the fountain and watched as the sky slowly showed patches of violet along with its orange and yellow colors. Yami was watching the group from afar, making sure that nothing else would come and harm Yugi. 

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Tea sighed, while she closed her eyes and allowed the wind to gently blow toward her face.

"Yeah. And from the look of it, night is coming soon." Yugi replied, as he pointed toward the violet patches in the sky, and the silouette of the moon, carefully hidden in the clouds. As soon as Joey heard the word "night", he suddenly remembered about his curse.

"Uh, guys? I gotta go. See ya!"

Joey ran toward Riku's house as he heard his friends bid him farewell. Yami watched Joey run off before a gentle wind blew passed his body and he began to shiver. Yami wrapped his arms around his body and tried to keep warm untill he noticed something was a little off. Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at his hands. Why was he feeling this? Without possessing Yugi's body, he's just a spirit that shouldn't be able to feel anything, but here he was, cold and shivering. He looked up and watched as Yugi, Tea, and Tristian were all about to go their separate ways when he decided to shrug off the problem and follow Yugi to the gameshop.

* * *

Seto had been scanning through various chapters of the books he got earlier, and was writing his own notes on a few sheets of paper that were piled up all around the table. The books mostly had information on stuff such as lycanthropes, mystical creatures, and other similar information. He placed down the book he had about lycanthropes and shuffled the sheets of notes together before he placed them aside and picked up a book about duel monster dragons. He was impressed about how well the book would describe well known dragons like a Blue Eyes White Dragon, as well as describe dragons that he didn't even think would exist. He flipped through a few pages before he stopped and came across a chapter that described the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. He stared at the picture of it, and was about to read its description when someone bursted through the door. 

"Hey Riku, you mind if I could stay here ag-"

Joey looked around the room and watched as cold, blue eyes stared at him from behind the book.

"Oh...It's just Money Bags..."

"Hello Dog Boy..."

Joey slowly walked up to Seto and sat next to him on the couch while watching him read the book in his hand.

"Watcha readin'?"

Seto looked up to Joey before he looked back toward the book and mumbled, "It's about dragons..."

"Really? Lemmie see!"

Joey tried to grab the book, but Seto pushed Joey's face with one hand while holding the book in the other. Then Joey tackled Seto and caught him in a head-lock before he grabbed the book and scanned the pages Seto's hand was resting on.

"Red Eyes Darkness Dragon? What's dat?"

Seto tried to struggle from Joey's head-lock before he managed to say, "Try reading, Mutt!"

Seto managed to point at the text printed under the picture on the page before Joey stared at it.

"Oh..."

Joey began to read the paragraph Seto pointed out, while poor Seto was still struggling from Joey's grip.

"Get off of me!"

"In a minute..."

* * *

"Grr... I bet Aurora's already hunting down one of the remaining three dragons... And where am I? I'm stuck here in an office with a bunch of weirdos..." 

Riku dully watched as the co-workers on the other side of her were busy filling out paperwork that Mokuba gave them. Mokuba was looking out of the window towards the dark violet sky and the sparkling stars. Then he walked up to Riku and gently tugged on her sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"It's getting pretty late. We should close the meeting."

That was music to Riku's ears. She stood up and watched as the co-workers stared at her.

"Ok boys. The meeting is over. See you again in the next meeting."

Both Riku and Mokuba walked out of the room, and as soon as they closed the door the co-workers threw their paperwork in the air and watched as each separate sheet gently floated to the floor.

"Yay! It's over!"

"We're free! We're free!"

"Freedom at last!"

Suddenly Mokuba peaked his head from the door and watched as what's left of the flying papers landed on the floor. All of the co-workers stared in shock at Mokuba, and none of them were brave enough to move.

"You do know that you still have to do that paperwork by tomorrow, right?"

Mokuba gave a cheeky smile before he closed the door and walked away. As soon as he was gone, the co-workers tackled the scattered papers on the floor and tried to pick up their sheets. Meanwhile, Mokuba ran up to Riku, who was about to leave the company building.

"Hey you! Big Brother said he wants you to come back at 1 P.M. tomorrow, ok?"

Riku turned to Mokuba and gently nodded her head.

"Ok..."

She walked out of the building and walked along the sidewalks. Then after walking a few blocks away from the company, she began to run.

(I have gotta make up for the lost time.)

Riku transformed into her ghost form before she leaped up to a tree and then leaped again toward a roof of a random building. She ran all through the night, searching for the third dragon.

(It's close...I can sense it...)

* * *

Yami was shivering on Yugi's bed, all bundled up with a giant blanket. Why was he so cold? As a spirit he shouldn't be able to feel like this unless he possessed Yugi's body. He heard footsteps slowly coming up the stairs untill he watched as Yugi opened the door and walked in. He watched as Yugi's content smile turned into a shocked face as he closed the door and ran up to him. 

"Y-Yami! How did you- When did you get your own body!"

Yugi crawled on the bed toward Yami before he placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're so cold Yami. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know Yugi.. I just don't-"

Yami stopped as he felt a sharp, burning pain all throughout his body. He moaned in as he tightly held his chest and fell on his side.

"Yami?"

Yugi moved closer to Yami before he saw what was happening to him. He was changing! Yami gritted his teeth and tightly shut his eyes as his body was shaking violently. His teeth began to sharpen and form fangs. His fingenails began to lengthen, and his hands started to change from its normal tan color to a charcoal black before his fingertips started to become slightly long and sharp. The black patches on his hands started to turn his smooth skin into rough scales. Yami tried to get up, but he fell on his back as his legs became longer, and started to bend into the same structure as a dog's legs, ripping his pants little by little. His feet soon became longer, and the tips of his toes began to become sharper as they became claws. Yugi wanted to help Yami, but stood back when Yami got up on his knees. Yami moaned as he felt two lumps beginning to form on his back. The lumps became bigger, longer, and wider untill they formed layered wings that had ripped his shirt off. His chest began to ache again as his muscles constricted a little, and his chest, legs, and all along his back started to form scales. His pants started to rip more as a tail began to poke out. The tail started to get longer and a little wider before it layed beside his legs. Yami could hear the sound of bones rearranging, and felt a sharp pain in his back and on his chest near his heart. He moaned as his newly formed wings started to form a hard bone at the upper tip that had pressed so hard against his skin that it slightly poked out of it. The bone streched out of the skin before it turned into a shade of orange and began to take the form of a crystal. Yami placed his clawed hands over his heart as he felt another sharp ache. He hissed in pain as he felt a bone push out of his chest before it poked out of his skin and took the form of another orange crystal. Yami breathed heavily as black scales covered his wings and his tail, and orange veins started to form patterns all around the crystals of his body. Yugi watched as Yami layed on his side. Yami slowly opened his eyes to reveal that they had changed to a blood red color. He slowly looked up to Yugi and watched as he cautiously came closer to him.

"Yami..."

He watched as Yugi slowly rose his hand toward him untill he felt him gently petting him.

"It's ok. I'll help you out with this."

Yami looked up and watched as Yugi gently petted him some more before he smiled faintly.

"Thank you..."

* * *

Little did Yami and Yugi know, they were being watched. On the opposite side from the building, Aurora stood on top of a tree and watched Yami intently with her dark green eyes. Her hair swayed with the light wind of the night, and her gaze was fixed on Yami as she wore a dark smirk across her face. 

"So here's the third dragon... Heh, it's a pity that the brat Riku isn't here. And he looked so promising too..."

Aurora raised her hand and twirled it around in circles as a dark energy followed it. She kept doing this as the dark energy grew bigger and longer. Then she looked up and watched as a raven flew over her head before she threw the energy toward it. The raven looked down and saw the energy before it was struck by it. The raven flapped its wings furiously as it closed its black eyes and cawed in pain before it growed and opened its new glowing eyes while the sign of the oricalcos appeared on its forehead. Aurora smirked and watched as the raven flew down to her and perched on her arm before she roughly rubbed her hand along its feathery neck.

"I want you to give Mikomi a 'warm welcome' for me."

She pulled back her arm before she sharply swung it toward the air, launching her airborne slave in the air like a rocket. She watched as the bird furiously flapped its wings to stay airborne before it flew toward Yami.

Yami curled up on Yugi's lap and lightly purred as Yugi gently stroaked his back with his hand while he covered his body with the blanket to keep him warm.

"It's ok Yami... We'll find help for you."

Yami didn't reply. Instead, he curled up in the blanket and sighed before he flinched at the sound of a raven's caw.

"Hey! A raven!"

Yugi crawled toward the bird and watched as it cleaned its feathers by picking at them with its beak. Yami slowly looked up to the bird, and could have sworn that it flashed him a deadly glare.

"Uh...Yugi?"

"It's alright Yami! It's just a little-"

Suddenly a dark aura surrounded the bird as its eyes flashed a dark red glare and the orichalcos sign shined a bright green on its forehead. Yugi jumped back toward Yami as the two watched the bird begin to grow larger.

* * *

Riku had ran for miles over the roofs of buildings in search of the thrid dragon. As she leaped over the passing roofs, she looked back and forth at the passing buildings, making sure that she didn't miss seeing the dragon. She leaped on the roof of the Turtle Game shop and tried to figure out where the dragon was. 

"I can't stop searching! I gotta find the dragon before it's too late! Ugh! If only I had a clue or something."

Just as she was about to leap to the next building, she heard the scream of a young boy that wasn't too far from where she was.

"Could that be Mikomi?"

Suddenly she felt the roof under her feet tremble before a giant raven erupted from the buildng. Riku lost her balance from the unstable roof and fell into the building. As soon as she felt herself fall on top of something, she felt someone wrapping their arms around her body. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the large, orange crystal that streched out of the young man's chest before she looked up toward the man's face, only to be stared back by Yami. They both looked at each other before Yami jumped away from her. It then occurred to Riku that she was still in her ghost form, and that Yami was afraid of her claws.

"You! You're the one chosen to weild Mikomi's powers!"

Yami looked at her with a confused expression before Yugi turned his attention from the enormous raven to Riku.

"Ahh! Monster!"

Before Riku could make herself transparent, she soon found herself being smacked around by Yugi's pillow.

"Stay away! Stay away from Yami, you monster!"

"Ow! Hey! I'm here to help!"

Yugi stopped hitting Riku with his pillow, but raised it threateningly as he shot her a glare. Riku didn't pay attention to Yugi as she watched the giant raven let out a mighty caw while glaring at the three.

"At least you can talk more sense into me than you can with that crow!"

The crow let out another mighty caw before it tried to swat Yami, Yugi, and Riku with its talons, but the three managed to jump away before it smashed into a wall instead. Riku stood up in front of Yami and Yugi before she tried to block them from the crow.

"You guys have to get out of here!"

Yugi and Yami both looked at the crow before they looked back at her. Then Yugi shouted "What about you?"

"I'm gonna try to distract this thing, giving you two the chance to get out of here!"

Yami looked up and watched as the giant bird glared at Riku before he shouted, "Are you sure you don't need help!"

"No problem! I can take this gu-"

The crow smacked Riku away with its talons before it pinned her to a wall and glared. Riku returned its glare with one of her own before the crow cawed again and clamped its beak on Riku's shoulder. She moaned in pain as the crow's beak was crushing her shoulder before it was hit in the face by a fireball. The crow screeched in pain as it removed its beak from Riku's shoulder and stumbled around. Riku looked toward the door and watched as Yami had summoned another fireball from his hand before he threw it at the crow again. The crow screeched loudly, but at the same time it had also slowly backed away from Yami.

"Wow. So you know how to use the dragon's power..." Riku mumbled while she watched the crow back up toward the park. She stood up before she leaped toward the bird while lashing out her claws.

"Now it's time for me to deal the finishing blows!"

She slashed the bird with two quick swipes from her claws before the giant bird started to glow bright green and exploded. As Riku landed on the ground, she saw an unconcious raven on the ground beside her, and watched as it opened its black eyes before it stood up and flew away. Then she ran up to Yugi and Yami before she jumped up to them and smiled.

"Well now that all that's over, I guess we went off to a rough start. My name is Riku."

"I'm Yami. And this is my friend Yugi."

Riku and Yami stared at each other before Riku spoke.

"Yami... You must understand. You are the one chosen to weild the powers of a Red Eyes Darkness Dragon named Mikomi."

Yugi stared at the two with a puzzled look before he gently poked Riku.

"Um... Mrs. Riku lady? What's a Red Eyes Darkness Dragon? I never heard about that duel monster."

"I'll explain it later. but for now you two must come with me."

Riku leaped off the building and landed on the ground while Yami picked up Yugi and did the same. Then Yugi looked back toward the game shop, and cringed at the sight of the partially destroyed building.

"Um, Riku? What are we gonna do with the shop? Grandpa's gonna kill me if he sees this."

"Don't worry, I'll think of something."

Yami followed Riku while carrying Yugi before he saw Riku stare back at him.

"You should know that you aren't the only were-dragon, Yami. So far there are two others like you."

"Really? Who?"

"You'll see once we get there..."

* * *

"For the last time! Get off of me! I'm not your chair!" 

"For da last time! In a minute, Money Bags!"

Joey was reading the book about duel monster dragons while sitting on top of Seto.

"Ok Dog Boy! You leave me no choice!"

Seto tried to free his hand before he moved it under Joey and poked his butt with his claws. At that moment, Joey leaped up in the air and yelped in pain before he fell on his back. Then he looked up and watched as Seto was laughing at him.

"Grrr why you-"

Seto stopped laughing and watched Joey as he pounced on him before he smiled and wagged his tail.

"Hah! Now say 'uncle'!"

Seto glared at him before he got up and flipped Joey on his back. Then he wrapped his arm around Joey's neck and caught him in a headlock.

"Now who's gonna say 'uncle'?"

"Hey! No fair!"

Suddenly they both heard the door open before Riku walked in and stared at the two with sweatdrops, while Yami and Yugi were watching then from behind her.

"Well, you can't expect a warm welcome from those two..."

"Um, hi Riku. It's not what you think!"

"Riku! Money Bags has been torturin' me for hours!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

Yami and Yugi both looked up and watched as Joey and Seto yelled at each other.

"Joey? Is that you?"

"Huh? Yug'?"

Yugi ran off from behind Riku before he gave Joey a high five and smiled.

"Yug'! What are you doin' here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing!"

It was obvious that it didn't matter to Yugi if Joey was half a dragon or not. Seto stared at the two and snorted before he watched Yami walk up to him from behind Riku.

"Hello Kaiba."

"Oh great. It's you...Why did you bring these two here, Riku?"

"Because Yami is a dragon just like you and Joey. And he wanted Yugi to come with him."

Seto glared at Riku before he gave Yami an even colder look. Yami only stared at Seto without moving or making a sound, while Joey and Yugi were happily talking to each other. Riku slowly walked toward the stairs and sighed.

"Well... At least everything went well..."

"What's going on, Mommy?"

Riku cringed at the voice while Seto and Joey looked up with surprized looks, while Yugi and Yami looked up with confused stares. Everyone turned their attention to a sleepy Luna, while she stood next to Riku's bedroom door. She held a Youko Kurama plush by the arm with one hand while she rubbed her eyes with the other.

"Oh crud..." Riku mumbled, once again she forgot about Luna.

* * *

TBC 

Kittyfox: Well, at least the chapter has FINALLY been put up. So now Yami has been revealed to be the third of the five dragons. But who are the remaining two dragons? How will Yami react about being in the group? What will Seto and Joey think about Luna? Find out in the next chapter of The Curse of the Dragons!

Riku: Hopefully the authoress Kittyfox won't take as long to put up the next chapter as she did with this one...

Yami: Hmm... Red Eyes Darkness Dragon...Intresting...

Kittyfox: Anyways, be sure to check out the next chapter whenever it comes. And please, please, PLEASE don't forget to check out my profile page from time to time. If I had said it once, I'll say it again, check my profile often for important news, updates, and future ideas for new stories. Thank you.

Riku: One more important thing Kittyfox forgot. If you have any questions about what's going on so far in the story, you can include the question in your review. At the next chapter Kittyfox will answer any questions you readers might have.


	8. Saiki the Hidden Dragon

Title: Saiki the Hidden Dragon

Kittyfox: WOO HOO! I'm free! I'm free!

Riku: Don't mind her people... She's just excited because she managed to get the time to complete a chapter of this...

Kittyfox:Yup! Anyways, this chapter features more transforming fun and more moments with the dragons, plus the fourth of the five dragons will be revealed. Who will be added to the team this time? Find out now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of their characters. I only own my originals.

* * *

There once was a giant, pink castle where the most beautiful princess in the world lived. Her name was Pichu, and she had the most enchanting eyes, beautiful blonde fur, and shiniest silver dress ever seen in the world. She looked happily toward the castle grounds as her knight in shining armor, Yugi, came riding toward her on his silver Blue Eyes White Dragon. Wait a minute...

Riku: PICHU! Have you been messing with the authoress's story?

Pichu: (Muah hah hah!) What? You no like my story?

Kittyfox: Ugh... Sorry folks. A bit of technical dificutlies. Let's try this again... And now, the REAL chapter!

Disclaimer: This time, I do not own Yugioh OR pokemon or anything else on here, or any of their characters. Just my originals and (more or less) Riku's smart-mouthed Pichu (only by personality, not by character).

Pichu: Hey!

Kittyfox: Be good and I might work on that story about you.

Pichu: Hmph... Fine...

(Forgot to mention in the last chapter that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of their characters either. Same goes for this chapter since this isn't the last time you'll see Yu Yu Hakusho action in the story. Yup, I'm just that big of a fan of it.)

* * *

Riku stared in shock at the half asleep girl. Yugi and Yami only stared at the girl for a few minutes before they exchanged confused looks. Yami and Yugi weren't familiar with who Aurora or Luna are, and didn't really know what the big deal about Luna was all about. Seto and Joey on the otherhand, didn't take the situation lightly.

"Riku? Why is dat girl here?"

"Guys, I can explain!"

"You had better explain! You lied to me! You told me you had nothing to do with her!"

"Just listen!"

Luna's vision was slowly becoming more clearer. The sound of Joey's, Seto's, and Riku's raised voices were slowly waking her up more and more. At first, she stared at Riku and wondered why she was yelling so much, then she turned her attention to Seto and Joey. At the very sight of the two dragons, Luna's eyes widened.

"Seto-Sama? Joey-Kun?"

Joey and Seto both turned their attention to Luna, and after seeing that the two weren't yelling anymore, Riku also turned her attention to her.

"Seto-Sama! Joey-Kun!"

Riku's eyes widened as she watched Luna leap from the stairway and tackle Joey and Seto to the ground. Before the two could react, they felt themselves being pulled into a hug.

"Joey-Kun... Seto-Sama... I'm so glad you both are alright."

Joey felt sorry for Luna and decided to shake off any grudges he had against her. Seto, however, tried to raise his claw to get ready to knock her off of him, but was stopped when Luna gave his a sweet kiss on the cheek. Seto blushed bright red as he stared into a pair of innocent eyes. And instead of using his arm to push her off of him like he intended before, he gently patted her head and smiled very faintly.

"Aww, what a cute little group." Riku cooed. Yami and Yugi both tried to hold back a few giggles while watching Joey and Seto become helpless while being hugged tighter by Luna.

"Alright Luna. I think it's time for you to go back to bed."

Luna looked up to Riku and smiled before she lightly nodded her head and walked toward the bedroom. Once Luna gently closed the door, Riku turned toward the others.

"I think we all should get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

Everyone agreed before they scattered around the living room to find a place to sleep. Riku was about to walk into the bedroom to join Luna, but was stopped when she heard Seto call her name.

"Hey Riku! Look what I found."

She turned her head toward him before her eyes widened at the sight of a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie. He held it closer to her face and wiggled its squishy body in an attempt to taunt her.

"I didn't know you liked stuff plushies so much. And here I thought you were a big, tough punk."

"So what if I like making plush dolls? Big deal..."

Seto lifted up the plush by its tiny claws before he made it move as he talked.

"Oh no! Beware of the scary, plushie making ghost! Hah ha-"

Before Seto could say anymore, he was smacked in the face by a pillow.

"Go to bed, you idiot..."

Seto tossed the pillow away and watched as Riku wore a smile of triumph before she went into the bedroom and gently closed the door. She walked toward the giant windowsill and sat next to the window while staring at Luna. She watched as Luna's chest gently rose and fell while she slept with a number of plush dolls next to her. She sighed and watched the moon as it shined brightly in the sky before she leaned back and fell asleep.

* * *

Riku slowly opened her eyes, only to see darkness and white mist that covered the area. She looked around the area and tried to swat the mist away with her hand, but she couldn't find anyone else.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Nobody responded. But as she tried to see through the mist she saw a shadowy figure from the distance. She quickly ran up to the figure, running through the thick mist along the way. She finally ran close enough to the figure only to find out that it looked like a young man that was about the same height as Seto. But this man had shoulder length hair, so it couldn't be Seto. She tried to walks closer to the man in order to see his face, but the thick mist gathered around him to keep his identity a secret. The only thing that was revealed was his height and the fact that he had silver hair. Riku tried to swat the mist away to see who he was, but just as she seemed to get a good view of his face,she watched as he collapsed on his knees and breathed heavily.

"Hey! Are you alright? Who are you? Where are we?"

She watched as the man's body shook violently before he managed to murmur,

"Riku-Girl. Please, you have to help me. I need you to find me before Aurora-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, his body started to expand. A set of wings grew from his back and ripped his shirt off while a slightly smaller set of wings grew along his arms. His legs began to grow longer untill it formed into hind legs, and a tail erupted from his pants. His finger nails began to grow and his muscles began to constrict, making them bigger. The man winced as his face began to change, and in order to keep his identity safe he looked away from Riku and placed his clawed hand over his face.

"Wait a minute... You are one of the dragons... Please! Tell me who you are so I can find you!"

The man bent his head down in the mist while his body grew is size. His pale colored skin changed into magenta scales, and his face erupted from the mist to reveal a Harpie's Pet Dragon's head.

"Saiki!"

"Please Riku-Girl. Find me before Aurora does."

Riku watched as Saiki rose his arms before he gathered some wind under his wings and took flight. The dragon's body could barely be seen through the mist as he flew further and further away untill he dissappeared into the darkness.

"Hurry! Time is running out!"

* * *

"Mommy? Mommy! Wake up!"

Luna sat on top of Riku's stomach while watching her sleep.

"Mommy! Wake up!"

Luna watched Riku's eyes in hope that she would open them to prove that she was awake, but her eyes didn't even twitch at the sound of Luna's voice.

"Come on Mom! Wake up! Wake up!"

Luna's small hands wrapped around both of Riku's shoulders before she began to lightly shake her body. This time Riku groaned, making Luna look up to Riku's face in anticipation. But instead of opening her eyes and waking up like Luna intended, Riku turned to her side and faced her back against the window. Since Luna was on Riku's stomach at the time, she fell over and landed on a giant, soft cushion that was lying next to the windowsill. Luna looked up toward Riku, and was still dissapointed to see that she was still asleep.

"Hmph. Even Dad didn't take this long to wake him up..."

Luna looked around the room before she saw the Kuwabara plush that was displayed in the cabinet. She climbed up toward the shelf before she grabbed the plush and threw it toward Riku.

"Eat Kuwabara!"

To her surprize, Riku's arm swatted the plush away while she was still fast asleep. Luna pouted before she climbed dowm from the cabinet and walked out of the room.

"Fine Mom... You left me no other choice..."

Luna walked down the stairs and watched as the rest of the gang were fast asleep. Yami, Seto, and Joey already changed back to their human forms. Yami and Yugi curled up on a couch and slept together, with Yami protecting Yugi as if he was his little brother. Seto was curled up on another chair with his back facing everyone else. Joey was the only one who wasn't sleeping on a chair or a couch, but instead he slept on the floor, curled up like a dog and occasionally twitching in his sleep. Luna quietly made her way to the kitchen, trying very hard not to wake up the gang.

(Hmph, Dad was a whole lot easier to wake up. All I had to do to get him to wake up was braid his hair.)

Luna looked up toward the cabinet and stared at the shelves before she pulled out a large wooden spoon and a frying pan. She carried them both with her while she made her way back to the bedroom. She stood in front of the door and then stared at Riku before she banged the giant spoon against the pan.

"WAKE UP, MOMMY!"

Yugi, Yami, and Riku winced at the sound of the spoon clashing with the pan, but Joey and Seto had a more dramatic awakening. Joey leaped from the floor in shock before he tripped on his feet and fell on his back. Seto leaped back from his chair and landed on the floor. Everyone slowly got up and glared at Luna while she giggled.

"Finally! Mommy's awake!"

* * *

After eating some breakfast, and after a few minutes of getting rid of the loud ringing in their ears, everyone settled down. Yami and Seto sat on the opposite ends of the wide table, while Joey, Yugi, and Luna sat across from each other and away from the rivals. Yugi and Luna were absent-mindedly eating the scambled eggs and toast Riku made, but Joey watched as a few sparks started to fly between Yami and Seto. He saw Seto flash Yami a glare, which Yami returned with a cold stare before he picked up a piece of toast. Joey didn't want to get involved, and when the two stared at him with a "what are YOU looking at?" look, he quickly turned away. Once Riku was done cooking, she walked off to the living room and sat on the couch. She sighed and tried to enjoy the silence, knowing it probably wouldn't last long.

"Take dat back!"

"Never! It's the truth, Dog Boy!"

"Alright, Dat's it!"

Riku was surprised to see that Joey and Seto were fighting while moving closer to her. The two looked like they were trying to hold back each other's hands while glaring dangerously at each other. Yami, Yugi, and Luna ran into the living room and watched as the two were getting closer to Riku, with Seto standing in front of her. Joey surprised Seto by raising his head and headbutting him. He stumbled back and bumped into Riku, which knocked her back toward the edge of the couch. She swatted the remote control behind her and accidentally turned on the T.V. before the two fell over.

"Well, that's all for the weather. Stay tuned for your local news."

The others turned their attention to the T.V. while Seto recovered from the fall and watched Riku glare at him. Beads of sweat rolled down his face before the two watched the female anchorman shuffle her papers on the T.V. screen.

"Duelists everywhere will be pleased to know that the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus will be visiting Japan for a month in order to develop a new high-tech version of Kaiba Corp's original duel disk."

After hearing that, it was Seto's turn to give Riku a cold look, which made her blush.

"Riku... You didn't..."

"Well, Mokuba was the one who handed me the documents. He didn't look at it and I didn't know what Industrial Illusions was, so..."

Seto slapped his forehead while Riku smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. Suddenly Riku turned her attention to the telivision as the news brodcast showed video footage of a young man with long silver hair tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were covered from view by a pair of black sunglasses, and he wore a black tuxedo for this formal event. She stared at him and felt something was familiar about him. Then she remembered her dream. The man reminded her about Saiki, which quickly made her realize who Pegasus was.

"'Ey Riku! Earth ta Riku! You in there?"

Joey tried to snap Riku out of her trance by waving his arm in front of her face, but seeing as she didn't react, Seto snorted.

"Give it up, Mutt. You lost her."

"Saiki..."

"Huh?"

Joey turned his attention to Riku again before he snapped his fingers and startled her.

"Huh? Wha?"

"Why did ya call Pegasus 'Saiki' just now?"

Riku looked at Joey before she muttered, "I think Pegasus might be one of the dragons."

Everyone were shocked to hear the news. That is, everyone except Luna. Luna didn't know any other dragon besides Joey-Kun and Seto-Sama, Leviathin, and Capernic. And since she didn't know who Saiki was, she moved around the gang to get to the T.V. and changed the news channel to Anime Network, a channel dedicated to brodcasting un-cut anime. Yugi stood up to the group.

"But how do we know for sure?"

Yami looked at Yugi before he spoke up.

"We have to find out if he already has the power of a dragon or is going to very soon."

Seto snorted at the comment.

"Exactly how are we going to do that? Walk up to him and ask him? Oh, hello Pegasus. Say, did you by any chance sprout wings and a tail lately? Yeah, like he's really gonna answer that..."

Riku stood up and smiled.

"Well, that could be an idea. And since you are gonna see him anyways, Seto, YOU are gonna ask him."

Seto's eyes widened, and everyone's so busy paying attention to the two that they didn't notice Luna was watching Hiei cut up countless of demons into itty bitty pieces.

"Me? Are you out of your mind? I can't just ask him like that! What am I supposed to say?"

"Just ask if he noticed anything weird lately."

Seto glared at Riku as he stood up and was about to head toward the door.

"I guess I have to do this alone, right?"

"Of course not! I'll be there too!"

"Then why don't you ask him?"

"Because according to your associates and your brother, I am only your secretary. He's not gonna find any need to talk to me. Only you."

Riku walked with Seto out of the house and wore a smile of triumph. As they both left, Yami and Joey started to hear Luna giggle, and as they turned their attention to her, their eyes widened as she watched Hiei chop up another million demons into bloody pieces, accompanied by Kurama who also chopped up another million demons with his rose whip. Yami and Joey shuddered at the amount of demon chunks flying all over the place and they quickly tried to seach for the remote. Yami finally found it and quickly switched it to Funny Bunny, which made Luna groan.

"Aww... I wanted to see what happens next..."

Meanwhile, on the way to Kaiba Corp, Seto had mumbled about a million profanities under his breath about how evil his "secretary" was, which Riku didn't pay any attention to.

* * *

Pegasus looked around the room in boredom. For a minute, he stared at the blank, grey walls, but after awhile he stared out the window and felt that the high view of Domino City was a lot more interesting. He snapped out of his thoughts about being in Japan when he saw the office doors burst open. He watched as Seto rushed in the room and quickly tried to pull out and organize his documents from his suitcase. What surprised him was that a young woman followed him and tried to assist him in organizing his papers.

(And I thought Kaiba-Boy always worked alone...)

He watched as Seto stacked some papers on the desk before shoving the rest in Riku's arms and ushering her out of the room. With a soft sigh, Seto walked back to his side of the desk and sat down. He stared toward Pegasus with a let's-get-to-the-point glare, which Pegasus returned with a few blinks of confusion before he coughed.

"Well then, Kaiba-Boy, let's get started."

He stood up from his chair and took out a white folder with two I's printed on it frm the suitcase that sat under the table. Then he slowly pushed the folder toward Seto untill it was close enough for him to pick up himself. Seto opened the folder and began reading through the documents while muttering loud enough for Pegasus to hear.

"And just what are you implying? Are you saying my duel disk isn't good enough?"

"I'm not saying anything is wrong with your technology Kaiba-Boy, I'm just saying that with all the new technology we have now, your duel disk can use some improvements, upgrades if you will."

The two buisnessmen turned their attention to the door as Riku walked in while holding a tray in her hands. She walked like she was a waitress toward Pegasus, carrying three cups on the tray. She layed out two napkins on his side of the desk and placed two cups on top of them. She smiled toward Pegasus in order to get him to think she's friendly, and was happy when he smiled back.

"Merci."

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you Miss."

Riku nodded before she looked up to Corquet, who stood far behind Pegasus.

"And you? Would you like anything else?"

"No, thank you Miss." He replied, horsely. She only shot him a small glance before she walked toward Seto and changed her innocent and friendly demeanor into a serious one while she placed a napkin on his side of the desk. She stood close enough to Seto to be able to talk to him without Pegasus and Corquet listening to them.

"Riku, just to make sure before I completely humiliate myself, are you absolutely sure Pegasus is a dragon?"

"I'm sorry Seto, I'm not."

"What? But you just said-"

"Shh! Quietly! Talk quietly!"

Seto and Riku both stared at Pegasus while he looked confused after hearing Seto's sudden outburst.

"Erm, excuse me while I have a private discussion with my secretary."

To Riku's surprise, she watched Seto get up from his desk and grab her arm before he dragged her out of the room. He quickly closed the door before he snapped at Riku.

"How can you NOT be sure? Didn't you just say that he was a dragon before? Didn't you say he had the power of Sayuki?"

"That's Saiki!"

"Whatever! How can you change your mind now?"

"There's been a change in plans, ok? I felt the aura of a dragon, but I didn't know if it's his!"

"How can you not know? I mean you felt an aura of a dragon, then that means he's a dragon!"

"You don't get it!"

"How can't I get it? You felt his aura being dragonic, right? So that mean's it's his! What's not to get?"

"Oh, I don't know... Because YOU'RE here?"

"So?"

"You're a dragon, you baka!"

The two glared each other before Seto crossed his arms and sighed.

"So what's your new plan? Does it involve me dancing in my underwear, asking everyone I meet if they're a dragon or not?"

Riku gave Seto a deadly glare before she crossed her arms as well and leaned back against the wall.

"You know that's not gonna do us any good. (Plus you'd look like a drunken moron.) Anyways, I had felt a small bit of energy that didn't match yours. There might be a chance that he really is a dragon, but in order to confirm my suspicions, I have to be with him and only him. The reason why I can't tell now is because you're here, and since your body has changed into a dragon, your aura is very strong, and it's covering up most of the other auras in that room."

Seto snorted and stared toward the door.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Now we know there could be a chance that he's a dragon. So instead of asking him if he's a dragon, could you arrange a time and place for him to meet me alone in?"

Seto glared at Riku for a moment, but gave in at the thought that he won't be humiliated nearly as much as he would if he had to go through the first plan.

"Alright, fine."

He watched as Riku's fierce glare quickly turned into a cute smile.

"Thanks Seto. You're such a sweetheart!"

Seto snorted at Riku's remark before he slowly pushed the doors open and walked into the meeting room with Riku following him. What the two didn't realize was that in a room not too far from the meeting room's doors, Mokuba peaked his head out of the doorway and stared at where Seto and Riku once stood. Concerns about his older brother filled his mind, and memories about seeing Seto slightly change came back.

"What do they mean by Pegasus being a dragon? And what did Riku-San mean when she said Big Brother's body changed into a dragon?"

* * *

"So what da ya think is goin' on at Kaiba Corp?"

Since the rest of the gang didn't go to Kaiba Corp, Joey ad Yami had found a deck of playing cards and were playing poker, using a box of gambling chips for betting. Yami placed some cards from his hand on a pile of other cards before he drew an extra card to add to his hand.

"I don't know what to tell you Joey. All I know is Riku is gonna have a tough time with Kaiba, considering that he and Pegasus weren't exactly friends to begin with."

Joey threw three cards into the pile before picking up three more from the deck and adding it to his hand.

"Speaking of Pegasus, what do ya think happened ta him since da last time we saw him?"

Yami stared intently at the cards in his hand before he pulled out some fake gambling chips from a small box beside him and dropped them in front of him.

"Who knows? He might have become a changed man. His intentions were noble, I have to admit, however, his approach on the situation is questionable."

Joey pulled out some chips from a small box that sat next to his legs before he too dropped them in front of him.

"Yeah. But if he was a dragon like Riku said, dat means he'd be here with us. I wonder what it's gonna be like havin' him around?"

"Well I guess we'll find out soon. I got a straight flush. What do you have?"

Discouraged, Joey slowly revealed his hand, showing that he had a five of hearts, seven of clubs, two of diamonds, and two joker cards.

"Looks like I win again." Yami scooped up all the playing chips in the pile, wearing a smile of triumph the whole time.

"No fair. I always get these joker cards, but I never get more than two. I think think dis deck is missin' some cards."

Yami added his newly one chips into his box while giving Joey a questioning look.

"Joey, there are only two joker cards in a deck, and you were supposed to take them out before the game started."

Joey was dumbstrucked, but only blushed while gathering the cards and shuffling them together.

"Eh heh heh heh, I knew dat."

While the two were getting ready to play a new game, Yugi and Luna were both staring at the window. Yugi offered to keep a close watch of Luna ever since Hiei and Kurama's kill fest scared Yami and Joey. Night was coming soon, as the sun was setting and the sky was colored various shades of blue, purple, and orange.

"What do you think Mommy and Seto-Sama are doing?"

Yugi looked away from the window and stared into Luna's curious eyes before staring back toward the window, watching the clouds become darker.

"They're probably looking for another dragon."

"Do you think Seto-Sama will be alright?"

"Of course he would. Why are you so worried about Kaiba?"

Luna looked up to Yugi, but she sighed and looked down toward her feet.

"Because... Seto-Sama saved my life so many times..."

* * *

It was getting late in the night now, and Riku and Seto both stared down toward a dark alleyway. Riku had worn very dark but formal clothes to try to make a good impression for Pegasus, while Seto concealed himself with a trenchcoat twice the size of his regular coats. His wings wrapped around his body, and although he tried to hide his tail within his jacket, it would sometimes slip out from behind.

"Seto, are you absolutely sure this is the place?"

Riku studied the area and still couldn't believe a rich guy like Pegasus would hang out in the darkest parts of Domino City. Seto wasn't amused at all about being dragged into this mess and let out a low growl.

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"Hmph. Whatever. Aren't you supposed to head back to the others?"

Seto Smirked.

"I could, but why would I pass up the chance of watching you make a fool of yourself."

Riku glared and muttered to herself.

(Jerk face...)

Seto didn't hear the comment, but he shivered slightly under the jacket.

"Can we get this over with?"

"Oh, we can, and we will."

Riku and Seto flinched and both stared toward the alleyway. A figure was slowly walking toward them, and as it left the darkness behind it, the figure revealed itself to be Pegasus. He was wearing the same clothes he wore before, but this time he also had a large jacket covering him. Riku quickly stood in front of Seto, and Seto tried his best to hide any trace of him being a dragon.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear friend, Kaiba-Boy, and look, he's got a girlfriend."

Seto's left eye twitched and he let out another growl.

"She is NOT my girlfriend, and we were NEVER close enough to be considered friends!"

"Oh, it looks like Kaiba-Boy still has that temper. How your little brother Mokuba puts up with that still remains a mystery."

Seto felt like leaping up to Pegasus and tearing him limb from limb, but Riku gave him a look that told him not to. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but Pegasus stopped her.

"Don't bother Riku-Girl. If his brother can't stop his anger, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Riku looked up to Pegasus, still hoping that Seto would stay still.

"I see that Seto introduced me to you already."

Pegasus smirked, but shook his head.

"Actually, he didn't. You see, he didn't mention anything about you, other than saying you were a big fan of me, and you wanted to see me in person."

Riku stared at him wide-eyed, but she quickly turned to Seto and glared at him with her hands clenched into fists.

"Don't bother Riku-Girl. I already know that wasn't the real reason you wanted to see me. I already know you wanted to talk. Something about a dragon's power you believe I have."

Riku turned to pegasus again, still in a slight shock.

"But how did you-"

"Because I have something that lets me see exactly what you're thinking."

Pegasus raised his hand and took off the pair of sunglasses. The sight of what was underneath it made Seto shudder. It was the melenium eye. Seto couldn't forget the last time he came across the eye, since it nearly cost him his and his brother's lives if Yugi and Yami hadn't saved them. Seto outstreched one of his claws to try to get Riku's attention and warn her about the melenium item, but he stopped when Pegasus smirked at him.

"My my, are you sure she's not your girlfriend, Kaiba-Boy? You seem to be caring enough to try to warn her about my eye."

Seto froze and watched Riku turn around to face him, noticing his outstreched claws.

"But don't worry Kaiba-Boy. I've turned over a new leaf. Little Yugi-Boy opened my eyes and showed me how wrong I was about all the things I did that day, and now I promise not to use this melenium item the wrong way again."

Pegasus sounded sympathetic. Even though Riku looked at him with comforting eyes. Seto wasn't convinced at all and kept his guard.

"Pegasus... I was going to ask you something, but I'm worried you might think I'm crazy. I wanted to ask if-"

Riku stopped when she saw Pegasus close his eye and raised a hand.

"Save your breath. I already know. And I can honestly say I can't deny that I know what you're talking about. For I am indeed a dragon that you speak of."

Pegasus opened his eye and watched Riku and Seto stared wide-eyed.

"B-But then if you're already a dragon- How did you- How long have you-"

Again, Pegasus raised a hand and stopped Riku.

"I had this curse placed on me for two weeks now. And the truth was I planned this whole thing."

Pegasus closed his eye before he flinched and struggled. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and slowly fell to his knees while he hissed in pain. Riku was about to run up to help him, but Seto grabbed her arm to stop her. They both watched Pegasus moan in pain as his body began to change. His pants ripped as a tail poked out and grew longer and wider before it came to view from behind. His legs grew longer and claws erupted from his shoes, tearing them to shreds. Seeing this, Seto threw off his jacket to expose his bluish-white scales to the moonlight and stood in a defensive stance against Pegasus. Riku tossed her jacket as well while her skin turned pale and her fingers elongated into long, sharp claws. The two watched Pegasus struggle through his transformation. Soon, two large humps formed on his back before a pair of large wings erupted from the back of his suit. The sleves of his suit also had large humps form from inside it before two slightly smaller wings poked out. The two watched Pegasus slowly stand up and walk toward them, and unlike the others, he was very used to walking with his skinny hind-legs.

"You see, through the time I had become this, I learned to accept it, and soon, I controlled this curse."

Pegasus raised his clawed hands and ripped out the remains of his suit before he tossed it aside. His ears slowly elongated and turned into a web-like fan on the sides of his head, and his body was slowly covered with dark pink scales.

"I knew Kaiba-Boy had put you and his brother in charge that day, so I tried to get you two to accept my proposal to discuss about the duel disk."

Pegasus slowly walked toward Riku and Seto, but Seto slowly backed away and growled.

"Well consider yourself rejected, Pegasus!"

Pegasus fell on his hands and feet and let out a roar while he bared his fangs to Seto.

"The duel disk wasn't the point! Ever since I had become this, I was constantly stalked by a little girl. She even tried to attack me. I cornered her once and asked her how I can stop her from coming after me, and she told me to search for others that have this curse."

Pegasus finally made his way to Riku and Seto before he stopped in front of them.

"So now here I am. And here you are."

Riku and Seto were both about to say something, but a loud cackle from above stopped them. They all stared up to see Aurora, laughing loudly and staring back at them with an evil smirk. Pegasus and Seto both stood their ground and bared their fangs at her before Pegasus growled.

"You again!"

"You did a good job, Saiki. I had my doubts, but you had actually led me to a dragon, and now I shall return the favor by ending all of your lives!"

Aurora raised her hand before a giant worm erupted from the ground and hissed at everyone. The magic that Aurora casted on the worm caused it to have massive jaws and gleaming red eyes, making it look like a very fat snake. The three tried to split up, Pegasus and Seto ran to either side of the worm while Riku leaped up and tried to strike it head on. Riku managed to slash the worm twice on the face, while Pegasus and Seto did their share of damage at the worm's body. The worm let out a roar before it retreated back into the ground. Riku, Pegasus, and Seto all stayed close to each other, trying to find the worm in the ground be feeling its vibration.

* * *

While none of them knew this, Mokuba had left Kaiba Corp and was walking toward the area the others were in. He stopped when he felt a sudden vibration underneath him. Suddenly the worm leaped out of the ground and roared at him. Mokuba stared at it wide-eyed and tried to run away as fast as possible.

"Big Brother! Help me!"

Too late. The worm caught up to Mokuba with little effort and caught him in its mouth. The worm buried itself in the ground again, but Mokuba's muffled cries for help could still be heard.

"What was that?"

Riku and Seto both stared at Pegasus and watched his wing-like ears perk up, then they too heard the sound of Mokuba's cries for help. Riku could feel the worm coming closer from the ground's vibration.

"Everybody, get out of the way!"

All three of them leaped away while the worm bursted out from the ground. Its mouth was open and Seto stared closely into it to see Mokuba trying desperately to keep it open.

"Help me Seto! Help me please!"

"Mokuba!"

"Come on, we need to get him outta there!"

Riku and Pegasus both charged up toward the worm, Seto on the other hand was frozen. He couldn't believe Aurora dragged his little brother into this mess, and as soon as Aurora saw the boy in her monster's mouth, she smirked. Riku tried to leap up to the worm's mouth while thw worm tried to swat her with its tail. At first, Riku was able to slash the worm's tail with her claws, and she soon got really close to Mokuba, but the worm surprised her and swatted her toward a nearby wall and crushed her against it. A few snaps could be heard and Riku let out a moan as pain surged through her chest. It was clear that she had broken her ribs. Pegasus took evasive action after seeing what happened to Riku. A slight breeze formed around him before it became more harsh. Then Pegasus released the energy and watched as it turned into a violent whirlwind while heading toward the worm. He watched as the worm roared loudly while the whirlwind had viciously torn up its body, and had caused the worm to almost swallow Mokuba. Seto's anger rose as the worm had put his little brother in more danger. His dark blue eyes glowed in a lighter shade and energy surged through his body. Seeing this, Riku tried to warn Pegasus, who was dangerously close to Seto and the worm. She coughed up some blood, but managed to shout to him.

"P-Pegasus!... G-Get away!"

Pegasus saw Riku and then noticed Seto was glowing with energy. With one swift flap of his wings he quickly flew up in the air and away from the fight before Seto shot all his energy toward the worm. The energy took the form of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, and as it struck the worm, it let out another loud roar before it exploded. Seto ran toward where the worm was and leaped into the air to catch Mokuba. He was shocked to see that Mokuba was unconcious, but was slightly relieved when he saw his chest rise and fall as he breathed. Seto felt something crawling on his foot, and as he looked down he saw an earth worm crawling along his foot before it buried itself into the ground. Pegasus landed on the ground before his wings slowly shrunk into his back and arms. His tail shrivelled up and dissapeared, and his ears shrunk back to normal while the rest of his body was changing. He immediately ran to where Riku was, and watched her struggle to stand up. Her breathing was very harsh, and she coughed up more blood as she tried to keep her balance. She leaned against the wall and coughed out more blood while her claws were shrinking back into fingers. Seto stared at her and watched her push against the wall with one hand and wrap her chest with the other.

"Riku-Girl, you-"

"I-I'm fine."

But as soon as she said that, she lost her balance and coughed up more blood. Pegasus picked her up from the ground and allowed her to lean against him for support. Seto looked down to Mokuba before he tried to walk down the street, picking up all the clothing that layed around the area.

"We should head back. I'll lead the way."

Pegasus watched Seto but followed him anyways. He stared up toward the buildings only to find that Aurora had been long gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami and Joey had decided that poker wasn't all that much fun anymore after Yami had won the majority of the time, so they decided to play a friendly game of duel monsters. It would have been just a regular game, but since they had become dragons, they felt very weird when summoning dragon monsters. Joey had especially felt akward about summoning the dragon he transformed into. Yugi kept himself busy by reading a few books, and without anyone watching her, Luna continued watching the Anime Newtork. They all quickly turned their attention to the door as Seto bursted in and layed Mokuba on the couch, covering him up with the clothing. Pegasus followed from behind and everyone stared as the billionare wasn't wearing anything except tattered pants. They also noticed Riku was at his side, and while she stopped coughing up blood, she was barely concious. He saw her eyes slowly turning heavy and decided to carry her bridal-style upstairs. Yami and Joey ran to him and helped him while asking questions, while Yugi and Luna ran up to Mokuba and Seto.

"He's fine. He just fainted."

The news relieved Yugi and Luna, but when Luna saw that Seto looked sad, she felt sad too.

"Seto-Sama, what's wrong?"

Yugi looked up at Seto and they both watched him sigh and stare at Mokuba.

"He saw me. He knows my secret now. And yet, I felt that now was too soon to tell him."

Yugi was surprised to hear this. He didn't expect Seto to feel this way. Still, he tried to cheer him up.

"Well Kaiba, maybe he might not know. He could think it might have been all just a dream."

Seto stared at Yugi and sighed again.

"I hope so..."

* * *

It was morning now, and everyone had changed back to normal and were fast asleep. Everyone except Luna that is. Riku's health improved slightly, and she slowly woke up to see Luna smiling at her.

"Hi Mommy!"

Riku replied with a warm smile.

"Hey Luna."

"Mommy, do you mind if I watched Yu Yu Hakusho?"

Riku's eyes were still blurry and her mind was still foggy, so she didn't remember what Yu Yu Hakusho was. Without thinking, she replied

"Yeah, sure."

"Yay!"

Luna walked down the stairs with Youko Kurama in one hand and Hiei in the other. Riku tried to wake up more, and as she did, she realized the mistake she made. Now she remembered what Yu Yu Hakusho was, and gaped. Soon, Luna had the T.V. on loud enough for Riku to hear Yusuke and one of Raizen's preists talking among each other, which made her remember Yusuke's gonna shout something, and since any show on the Anime Network is un-dubbed, she had to stop her. She leaped out of her bed and ran down stairs while ignoring the massive pain she felt, and sure enough, Yusuke was gonna shout his lines.

"Yomi you son of a-"

"Luna!"

Luckily, Luna turned her attention to Riku before she could hear it.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Uh... H-How would you like to watch Pokemon instead?"

"Ok!"

Luna smiled and changed the channel while Riku smiled as well. But then she remembered the massive pain she felt, and as Luna watched Ash have a battle against Flannery, Riku was limping back to her room.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Master. I had almost caught them, but they underestimated me! Please, give me a second chance!"

Aurora was standing in a very dark palace. She was looking at the man that sat on a throne behind the darkness that concealed him, and fear had shown brightly in her eyes.

"Please, My Master. Please grant me another chance, and I shall bring them to you!"

"You have done well my child, even though you have failed me, you still gave me leagues to where the dragons are, and we shall take care of them before we find the fifth one. And I know the perfect person for the job. Teleia! Come forth!"

A young and very beautiful woman walked up to the man and bowed. Her red hair was curled around her perfectly sculpted body, and her amber eyes showed crueltyand malice as they stared up to the concealed man.

"Yes My Lord?"

"I want you to take care of those dragons."

Teleia bowed again.

"Yes My Lord, I shall not fail you."

* * *

TBC

Kittyfox: Oh man, I am so gonna get flamed for this...

Riku: Aww, come on Kitty-San! Have a little more faith in this story!

Kittyfox: Hmm... Well, anyways, gomen nasai for the late updates! I have been really busy as far as my offline and online life goes. Times have changed and I had more duties that I had when I started writing the story in the first place. I barely had free time for fan fiction because either I had to use my time on something else, or whenever I got around the story, I could only think up a paragraph or two, and then I get writers block (grr... Curse you writer's block!). Ironic thing about this story, I got so many ideas about the ending or events that happen in the future, yet I can't think of anything for the part I'm writing right then and there. Oh well. By the way, if you're all wondering why I gave Pegasus his melenium eye, I just felt it gave him more character. I mean come on! What's Bakura gonna do with it, anyways?

Riku: Erm... Maybe we should move on... Now it's time to answer your questions.

(Please note that all questions appear as they have been written. They have not been edited what so ever.)

Dontmesswithyami: that chapter was the best yet! but i have o ne question is Yugi a dragon too? i mean come on u cant have Yami be half dragon and not have Yugi be half dragon. it just doesnt make sense. anyway i love it and update asap!

Kittyfox: Hmm... You do make an interesting point about Yugi and Yami. Well, so far in the story Yugi isn't a dragon. But that doesn't mean he might not be later on. (Wink wink, nudge nudge, poke poke)

Yugi: Gulp...

Kittyfox: Who knows what could happen later on in the story? (To be honest, even I don't know...Heh heh heh...)

Riku: Gasp! You don't know and your writing the story anyways!

Kittyfox: Er...More or less...

Riku: Ugh...Hopeless writer...

Kittyfox: Party pooper...

Joey: Er... Let's move on to da next question...

dragong1rl4:COOL Yami's the red eyes darkness dragon! I have that card. Funny chapter I like this story already.  
When are you updating? Is Yugi going to be a dragon I hope so. anyway go on new chapter!

Kittyfox: Hee hee! I have the card too. And about the updates, I honestly don't know when I might get the story updated. Most of the time it's random, but I really do hope I could get more updates to show in less time now that I sorta got my head out of the water. (More or less, anyhow...) Gomen nasai! Didn't mean to make you people wait so long for new chapters!

Riku: Heh heh... Looks like a few readers want Yugi to be a dragon. What do you have to say to that, Yugi?

Yugi: (Hiding behind a chair) You people scare me...(Shudders)...

Joey: O-k then... Dat's it for dis chapter!

Seto: Be sure to send in your questions in your reviews or e-mails (details about e-mails is in Kittyfox's profile page).

Yami: And remember, you can ask questions about the story (Which will be adressed to Kittyfox the authoress) or to any of us (The cast of the story) and we'll answer all the questions at the end of the next chapter.

Pichu: You can even ask me questions! I may not be part of the story, but I do help out Kittyfox and Riku a lot!

Riku: You mean you bug Kittyfox and me a lot...

Luna: See ya in the next chappie! Tee hee!


End file.
